A Helping Hand
by skittlesmomma27
Summary: Bella: She makes van alarming discovery on her typical morning jog that changes her life forever. Edward: He comes home from his typical two week stint on the oil rig to discover a disaster that makes him reevaluate.
1. Chapter 1

**School...while I wait on getting a new computer I have decided to start a new story, on my phone, while my other story is trapped in my hard drive. Updates on this one will be slow coming as I am doing the typing on a very small phone screen.**

 **I have NOT under any circumstances abandoned my other incomplete stories and will finish them as soon as I get the files off my hard drive.**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns the story, movie, and all rights I am just playing with them.**

 **Please keep an open mind when reading this story as I stretch our everyday laws to my will to make this story work.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

August 1, 2012

Introducing Bella

Feeling the warm water beating down on skin caused me to heave a huge sigh before tipping my head under the water allowing the water to wash away the sweat I had worked up during my two mile run as the sun lot up the sky over my property. I owed a whopping 25 acres in Nowhere, Kansas better known as Independence, Kansas that was the home of "A Helping Hand". "A Helping Hand" was a sanctuary for all, animals and kids alike. I currently housed 9 dogs, 4 cats, 7 horses, 5 calves, 12 goats, 28 chickens, 4 ducks, and 6 ½ kids. Though being a foster parent and ranch owner were not my day job they brought me immense joy. I was a screenwriter for a nationally known soap opera but it was not something I advertised to the locals.

"Bella, you up?" Riley, the 17 year old troubled young man that had lived with me for the last 3 months called from the other side of my closed bedroom door.

Wrapping a towel around my body I headed back into my bedroom. "I'm up, Riley. How about everybody else?" I asked as I tugged a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt from my closet to wear for the day.

"Bree is getting Janey up now and the boys are already working on collecting the eggs for the day." He called out before rapping softly on the door as I heard his boots walk away from the door. Sighing heavily I quickly got dressed before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast.

I was just pouring the pancake batter onto the griddle when brothers, Aro, Caius, and Marcus walked in the back door with a basket full of eggs and smiles on their faces. "Blueberry pancakes?" Marcus asked eagerly as he began washing the eggs they collected off.

"Is that what you boys want this morning?" I asked with a smile.

Marcus nodded while Caius cringed and Are shrugged in indifference. "What's wrong, Caius?" I asked because I never made them eat something they didn't like. Considering the circumstances they came to me under food was a touchy subject with them.

"Last time we had blueberry pancakes Bree nearly threw up at the table." He said with another cringe and a handshake.

I couldn't help but chuckle at him because he wasn't lying but that was to be expected since she was 4 months pregnant with hers and Riley's baby. "She can't help it right now, boys. Now do you want blueberries in your pancakes?" I asked them as I flipped Bree's plain one onto her plate.

"Yes, please." All three of them said before racing out of the room down the hall. Thankfully the smell of the blueberries didn't set Bree off this morning so breakfast was loud and boisterous which is to be expected with 6 kids and 4 adults sitting around my large dining room table. I had 3 guys helping me out with the heavy lifting that this place required. It worked out well for all of us. The boys had some good male influence while I had some men around for all the heavy lifting that was required for running my unique ranch. Sam was the head ranch hand and had been with me the longest, he came to me when he was 16 years old and was now about to enter into his senior year of college. Seth came to work for me 3 years ago when he was 15 and running from an alcoholic and abusive father. Embry was a friend of Sam and Seth's that needed a job that would work around his class schedule and came to work at the ranch almost a year ago.

"Janey, since u slept in a bit this morning please go feed the cats and dogs before helping in the garden." I told the tiny 13 year old girl that had come to me fifteen months ago after stabbing her stepfather after he tried to rape her. I typically didn't take in any children under the age of 13 but she had been my one exception to date.

Her blonde hair bobbed around her head as she nodded before placing her dirty dishes in the sink and skipping out the back door. I left the kitchen cleanup to Bree as I slipped out the backdoor heading for the garden that helped feed all of us.

Introducing Edward

Slipping my duffel bag over my shoulder I headed for the helipad that was at the top of the offshore oil rig I had worked on for the past 8 years. "What you got planned for your shore days?" fellow rig mate Jasper asked as he fell into step beside me.

"I'm sure it will start with a blow up with Lauren when I go get the kids." I told him because it bywas the same thing every 14 days when I went to get my 16 month old twins from their mother. Elli Gracelyn and Elijah Michael had quickly became my reason for existing while their mother was a painful reminder to why I would never drink again for the rest of my life.

I had met Lauren when I was out celebrating a promotion at work with Jasper and another deck mate Emmett. It was intended to end after the quick romp in the back alley but that had changed when she tracked me down three months after that night with a positive pregnancy test in her clutches. Knowing how she had acted that night I instantly demanded a paternity test which ended up proving that my condom had failed. It has been hell ever since but I had to deal with her because of my kids. "Sucks to be you, dude. Think you can get away for at least one night to hang with us guys?" Emmett asked as he joined us on the helipad.

"I don't know, Em. I'll see if my mom and dad want some time with their precious grandchildren." I told him as we watched the helicopter get closer to the rig.

He clapped me on the shoulder as the whipping of the wind drowned out any possibility of talking. We chatted playfully on the entire 45 minute flight to our home base before going our separate ways. Emmett lived in Lafayette, Louisiana with his wife of ten months Rosalie. Jasper lived in Galveston, Texas with his college sweetheart Alice and their three dogs. I lived in Beaumont, Texas which was about half way between both of them and the mutual meeting up area when we did get together. While I paid the mortgage at the house I bought for Lauren and my kids I was relegated to living in the apartment above my parents garage. It actually worked out better than I thought because I didn't have to worry about my apartment while I was off shore for 2 weeks at a time. I couldn't help but smile as I walked into my apartment that had been home for the past year and a half. Sitting on the counter was a foil wrapped plate and a six pack of Dr. Pepper's. "Thanks, Ma." I muttered as I dropped my duffel bag onto the floor beside the door.

I slipped the cokes into the fridge while I slid the plate into the microwave. After a quick meal of my mom's homemade enchiladas, a tall glass of Dr. Pepper, and a shower I headed back downstairs to go get my munchkins for the next two weeks.

Pulling into the driveway of the house that I purchased when the twins were just 2 days old caused me to sigh and shake my head. The yard was immaculate with no indication that two rambunctious 16 month old toddlers lived inside. I knocked on the front door before walking on in. What I saw pissed me off to no end. The house was nasty. "Elli! Elijah!" I called out as I stood on the threshold surveying the mess and nastiness that covered the floor and every surface within sight. " LAUREN!" I screamed out as I headed for the bedroom I had set up for my babies when I found out they were coming home.

I heard hushed voices and some stumbling around coming from the direction of the master bedroom as I walked past it and into the nursery. The sight before me disgusted me. My baby boy sat on the floor that was littered with dirty diapers, empty soured bottles, and toys. My precious baby girl sat crying in her crib with snot running down her chin and tears pouring down her red cheeks. Quickly scooping my baby girl into my arms before scooping Elijah onto the other hip I walked to the closed master bedroom door. I kicked open the door only to catch Lauren struggling to wipe off a mirror while half naked. " Is this what my child support pays for, Lauren?" I said with a glare in her direction. " "Drugs and neglect of our children?" I asked before walking out of the room and out of the house with my babies clinging to my shirt in their soiled diapers and nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am blown away by the response this story has gotten. It is hard for me to respond to each and every review as I am doing this on a very small screen but please know how much each and every one means to me. Here is chapter 2...**_

* * *

Chapter 2

August 16, 2012

Bella

"Do you guys want to find out what you're having?" I asked Bree and Riley as we sat in the waiting room of the OB/Gyn office waiting on their names to be called. Bree had showed up on my doorsteps almost three months ago hysterically crying because her parents had kicked her out and had her boyfriend arrested. They were both sixteen years old and pregnant with no place to go. It was a no-brainer for me. I immediately showed her a room before going to bail Riley out of jail. He had been arrested for destruction of property because he spray painted Bree's parents car up with his thoughts of their views on abortion. Bree had been kicked out because she refused to have an abortion which was their suggestion when she told them she was 5 weeks pregnant.

Bree nodded eagerly while Riley just shrugged. "I do but what about you Riley?"

"I think it would be easier to buy things for the baby if we knew it was a boy or girl bit how many times in life can you really be surprised?" he said as he reached over to run Bree's little baby bump. "I'm good either way as long as she's healthy."

Bree huffed in irritation because he hadn't helped her make a decision but instead made it even harder. "We'll you aren't any help at all."

I couldn't help but chuckle at them. "Before we get carried away how about I offer a compromise?" They both looked at me curiously so I continued. "For today we can have the technician seal the baby's gender inside an envelope that I will hold onto for the time being. How's that sound?"

They both smiled and nodded just as Bree's name was called.

I secured the sealed envelope in my purse before we headed to the restaurant where Sam and the rest of the youngsters were supposed to meet us. Sam was bringing the boys and Janey to me before heading to his girlfriends house for a date. "Thanks, Bud." I told him as I kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"No biggie, Ma B. See you in the morning." He said before climbing back into his old rust bucket of a truck I had bought him for a graduation present.

I waved at him before joining the other kids on the sidewalk for a quick lunch before going school clothes and supply shopping.

"Nothing fits! Why can't I just drop out like Riley?" Bree asked after the fourth pair of shorts didn't fit like they used to.

I simply sat on the bench with my hands folded in my lap while she corrected her attitude because this was a redundant conversation that had taken place several times in the last 2 months since Riley's 17th birthday. I had consented to him finishing his required credits in an online format so he could get a job to support his family. His words not mine. When Bree sat down beside me I smiled at her. "Done?"

She nodded before laying her hands on her rounded stomach. "Sorry. I just don't know how I'm gonna leave him when I have to go back to school." She said quietly.

"I have agreed to revisit this discussion after this first semester but if you insist on bringing it up all the time then I may have to reconsider." I told her softly but firmly as the other kids began opening their dressing room doors to model their outfits.

Bree nodded before heading back into the store to find some other clothes. I smiled at the triplets because they couldn't be more different to be identical triplets. Marcus was the 'preppy' one of the bunch, Caius was the 'nerdy' one, and Aro was the 'bad boy' triplet. Janey was a girly girl so the sparklier and brighter the better.

With my checkbook smoking we all loaded into the crew cab truck I used both on the farm and daily these days. The entire bed of the truck contained 7 new outfits for each child, school supplies, as well as a few cute outfits for the baby that I couldn't resist. "I'm so tired." Bree complained as she sat between Riley and I in the front seat.

"Hey, can we pull in here right quick?" Riley asked pointing to the part store.

I nodded as I pulled into the parking lot while Bree just rolled her eyes but kept her comments to herself. "Do we need something from in here?" I asked him as I put the truck in park.

He shook his head. "No ma'am. I just want to put in an application real quick. I heard they were hiring." He said as he kissed Bree on the top of her head. "I'll be quick, baby, I promise." He whispered to her before hopping out of the truck.

20 minutes later he walked out with a shirt in his hands and a huge smile on his face. "I got it!" he exclaimed as he hooked back into the truck.

Bree kissed him quickly on the lips as she smiled so big it could have lot up the town. "That's great, babe. Congrats." She said before leaning into his side.

I nodded in agreement. "This calls for a celebratory dinner, don't you think?" I asked loudly as I headed for Chili's, Riley's favorite restaurant.

While the kids watched TV later that night I settled into my office so I could get some work done. It wasn't looking over the ranch financials that I was working on tonight. I had a deadline to meet that would require my full attention for a few hours. Besides owning and operating 'A Helping Hand' I was also a successful screenwriter for the nationally known soap opera "Hopes Chest". I was legally bound by contract, not that the contract was necessary, to write 3 hour long episodes each month. My hands were flying across the keyboard when Janey stuck her head in the door a few hours after I had sat down. "Goodnight Mama B." She said as she came around my desk to give me a hug and peck on the cheek.

I wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Good night, sweet pea. Love you." I whispered into her hair before releasing her.

She smiled at me brightly. "Love you too."

With that she was gone as quickly as she had appeared and I quickly became engrossed in my writing again. Just as I was finishing up Riley came into my office with an anxious look on his face. "What's wrong, Riley?" I asked as I shut the lid on my computer to give him my full attention.

He shook his head as he sat on the small sofa I had in my office. "My dad just called me."

"And?" I asked cautiously as I leaned back in my chair folding my hands across my stomach. Riley's dad was an abusive alcoholic who washed his hands of him the night he got arrested. He had contacted Riley a few times since moving into my home usually threatening to press charges on me for kidnapping which was a useless idle threat but it was enough to cause Riley some anxiety.

Riley sighed as he slumped down on the couch. "He was drunk. Again. It was the same old stuff but it worries me because of Bree and the baby. Plus the three musketeers and Janey live here and I don't want them tainted by my family drama."

I nodded in understanding. "The police have been notified threats and I have the rights to protect you kids at all costs if he shows up out here. The only advice I can give you is to ignore him and concentrate on Bree, your new job, and the baby. I will worry about all of y'all."

"Okay. How am I gonna get back and forth to work?" he asked effectively changing the subject.

I couldn't help but smile at him because Seth had come through for me in a very big way today. "On the conditions that you stay out of trouble, abide by your probation rules, and maintain a good GPA once school starts back you will have your very own truck. It is paid for and the first six months insurance is paid but I fully expect you to pick up the payments when it comes time. You are also responsible for all maintenance and upkeep on it." I told him tugging the keys from my desk drawer tossing them to him with a smile on my face.

"It's mine?" he asked with a look of wonder on his face.

I nodded but remained silent as I let him absorb this news. It was a big step for a young man in his position but one that I was glad to be a part of.

"Thanks, B. This will help both myself and Bree out and save you a lot of running around for us." He said as he twirled the keys around his finger a few times before standing with a huge smile on his face. "I'm gonna go tell Bree the good news before we turn in for the night."

I nodded. "Sounds good. Night."

"Night."

EDWARD

Leaving my children in the care of my parents while I went back to the offshore oil rig didn't really sit well with me but there was no way in hell I was giving them back their whore of a mother. Lauren had called and texted and even emailed me numerous times over the two weeks I was home but I just turned my phone off since I was at home. Unforced though I had been unable to hang out with the guys since my little ones were going through so much, it just didn't feel right. I had been back on the rug for almost 48 hours and had just come off my 12 hour shift when I picked up my phone to call my parents to check on the kids and my parents. "Hey Ma." I said once she had answered the face time call. She looked tired and worn out. "You okay?"

She shook her head. "No. Lauren showed up today demanding to see her kids and claimed you had kidnapped them."

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "My attorney said since we had had no formal custody arrangement and photos of the conditions I found them in that I didn't have to return them. I applied for full physical primary custody of them the day after I found them."

"I know son but she was threatening to come back tomorrow with the cops. What do I do?" She asked nervously. This was all new territory for my whole family since my parents had married at 19 and never looked back.

"The temporary custody papers are laying on the counter of my apartment if she shows back up tomorrow. Show that paper to the police and her. It is legal and binding. She has no visitation rights until we go to court in a few weeks." I explained with a heavy sigh. I had been thinking about taking a bit of leave after this trip was done but I wasn't sure yet. I had just gotten a promotion a few months ago and didn't want to jeopardize that in any way. Don't get me wrong I wanted to stay at home with my kids more than anything but I refused to be the trust fund baby like a lot of people in my social circle were. My father was a well respected neurosurgeon and my mom was a well sought after party planner so I had the trust fund that could allow me to or my children to never work a day for the rest of our lives. But that isn't what I wanted. I wanted to have a career and be somebody my kids could be proud of like I was proud of my parents. On my 18th birthday I had accepted a position on the offshore oil rig I still working on and had slowly worked my ass off and gained promotions.

My mom nodded in understanding. " I know you didn't want to talk about it while you were here but it is something that needs to be done. What are you going to do once you gain full physical custody of these precious grand babies of mine?"

Sighing heavily I sunk down onto what would be my bed for the next 12 days until I could return home. "I don't know, Ma. I don't expect you and dad to raise my children while I'm out here working."

"Have you thought about hiring a live in nanny?" She suggested just as I heard giggles belonging to my daughter coming from out of camera range.

I couldn't help but smile as Ellis wet curls came into view. "Dada?!" she called excitedly.

"Hi angel, how's daddy's little girl?" this simple question generated a lot of baby babble that was scattered with a few actual words.

After twenty minutes of talking to both kids my mom picked right back up where she had been interrupted at. " Most nannies would love a two week on two week off kind of gig."

"I just don't know if I could trust someone like that after what Lauren pulled. She is their mother for God's sake and look how she neglected them!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you ladies and gents for the welcomed response this story has gotten. I relish in each and every review. If you ask a question, have a concern, notice a mistake, and mention it in a review I WILL respond through private messaging so please have this source enabled.

The beginning of the intertwining begins...

* * *

CHAPTER 3

August 23, 2012

Edward

"Dada home?" Elijah asked on our nightly video chats. I chatted with each of them and my parents every night after my shift. Since I hadn't taken any vacation time since I had started to work at the age of 18 my supervisor approved me for 6 weeks vacation after my initial 2 weeks on shore time so I had two months to spend with my kids and get my legal issues straightened out. I was looking forward to the time off. Lauren had been bugging my parents incessantly because I had stopped paying child support as well as issued an eviction notice to the house that I had paid cash for.

"Yeah buddy, daddy's coming home tomorrow." I reassured him.

"Mama?" he asked again. He and his sister both asked this question every night. I think it was because she was showing up to my moms every day as well as calling several times a day. I wasn't sure if they missed her or not but she was still their mother.

Running my fingers through my hair I looked at my son who was watching me with curious bright green eyes that matched mine. "I don't know, buddy. Daddy will see what he can do when he gets home tomorrow." I told him though he probably didn't understand. "I love you, Elijah Michael."

"Lub Dada." He said before blowing me a kiss like my mom had showed them a few days ago.

His chubby little face was replaced with my dad's which was rare as he abhorred video chatting. "Hi Son." He said with a small smile.

"Hi Dad, what's up?" I asked nervously.

He sighed as he shook his head. "I got the call a bit ago that your car has been vandalized at the yard."

"Wow. How bad?" I asked because that was my only way home.

"They think it's totaled. I will be there to pick you up tomorrow morning when the chopper lands." He said reassuringly.

I shook my head. "That's not necessary Dad. I can just catch a ride with Jasper. Do they know what happened?"

I could see it in his mannerisms that I wasn't going to like this bit of information. "The cameras show a dark blue four door car pull up beside your Volvo and a person with a hooded sweatshirt on began destroying your car. They slashed your tires, busted all your windows, put something in your gas tank, and wrapped your wiring harness to shreds."

"Lauren had a junkie in her bed when I took the kids. Could it have been them?" I asked because my gut told me she had something to do with this because messing with my car would piss me off and she knew that.

My dad shrugged. "They keep their faces hidden and Lauren's car is red or at least that is what she keeps showing up in. The police are on it."

"Okay, thanks Dad. I'm gonna get some shut eye and will see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Son. Be safe. Love you."

"Love you guys too. Give my babies an extra kiss from me."

After disconnecting the chat window I began the tedious task of packing up all my belongings. This time I would be taking everything back with me instead of just my clothes since I would be gone for two months. I had my own private room since I was the head welder for my shift so that allowed me to leave some stuff on my typical 14 on 14 off shifts.

I cringed the next morning as I followed Jasper to his truck that had been parked beside my car. "Damn dude, she's really pissed off ain't she?"

"Yeah. I think she's more pissed about the money and free house being taken away than me keeping the kids." I told him as I tossed my bags into the bed of his truck.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, she had gold digger written all over her that night and you were too drunk to realize it. "Sucks for you that the condom broke."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't trade my kids for anything. If I could go back I would do it all over again because of Elli and Elijah." I told him as we hopped in the truck to head to our onshore lives.

"I know, dude. Ali and I love those little guys too but it sucks that Lauren comes with them."

I couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Any word yet on the adoption front?" I asked to get the conversation away from my fucked up life. He and Alice found out last year that she couldn't have children so they had decided to just adopt one of the many babies that needed a home.

We spent the next hour talking about anything and everything but Lauren and my shitty choice in women. We were just pulling into my street when we saw a bunch of police cars with their lights going. "Oh God." I said as I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Jasper got as close to my parents driveway as possible before we both jumped out of the truck running as fast as we could to where my parents stood. My mom was sobbing against my father's chest as a detective tried to get information from her. "Dad, what's going on?" I asked when I finally reached them.

My moms head spin around to look at me with fear in her eyes. "It's all my fault, Edward. I'm so sorry." She sobbed before my father pulled her back into his arms as he nodded at the detective.

"This is my son, Edward. He is the father of the children."

The next few days were a blur as I searched and hunted alongside our police force for my children and their deranged mother that had kidnapped them. After ever lead seemingly ended at a dead end I turned to God and began praying that he make my babies safe and healthy where ever they were. Lauren had left a note on the changing table in the nursery at my Mom and Dads house leaving no doubt who had taken the children.

If I can't have my children then neither can you. Goodbye Edward. I will be sure to give them extra kisses from you!

I had searched the house for clues of where she would take them but it was completely empty except for a bunch of trash and their nursery furniture. Everybody I talked to said that she had gone completely off her rocker since falling in cohorts with James Hunter. Two months had passed with no new leads so with a heavy heart and a lot of reluctance I headed back to the oil rig while my parents handled the continued search for my missing babies.

BELLA

Running in the early hours of the morning both gave me the opportunity to exercise in peace and quiet while also preparing for the adventures a day in my life was bound to bring about. Running with me this morning was Sadie, a German shepherd that had been found almost starved to death, Roscoe, a beautiful solid white pit bull that had been severely beaten and torn apart in a horrific dog fight his owners had put him in, and Alexia, a mixed breed that had been tossed in a dumpster along with her entire litter. With Shanna Twain blaring in my ears I picked up the pace just a bit. I was so engrossed in singing along with my eclectic music that I failed to notice when my dogs took me off course until they came to a stop. "What's up, guys?" I asked the dogs as I tugged my earbuds from my ears.

They just looked between me and the blue car that hadn't been parked here yesterday. I noticed the flat tires on the left side of the car. Knowing how far we were from town and how spotting cell service could be I approached the car tentatively to see if the owners were maybe sleeping inside waiting for daylight to seek help. I peered through the window and was blown away by what I saw inside.

Two toddlers still strapped in their car seats sound asleep. I could see the dried tear tracks on their little faces from here. Without a moment's hesitation I pulled out my phone and called my ex father in law who was the sheriff in town. "Hey Bells, what's got you calling me at this hour?" he said in a gruff voice that caused me to smile.

"Have you seen anybody in town recently with two small children?" I asked as I checked the doors to the car but found them all locked and the windows rolled up tight. It was still early November so the children has a good chance at being okay but these babies needed to be rescued. "No, why?"

"I found a car abandoned with two babies locked in the car about 3 miles from my house. I'm about to bust out the windows and call Sam to come get us. I will send you pictures of everything but I will have breakfast ready and waiting in 2 hours." I told him before hanging up the phone. After placing a quick call to Sam I went around the car snapping picture after picture before throwing a rock through the driver side window that caused the kids to wake up screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Longest chapter yet! I know that if you have read any of my other stories then you are most likely used to 5k + words per chapter but considering the circumstances I just write until I feel like it needs to end. I have no clue how many words I've typed until I post it on here.**

 **You guys continue to blow me away with your review which encourages me to keep writing despite the ache in my thumbs.**

 **One last thing...if you have a question that needs answering please be sure to log in before reviewing so that I can respond to you. I WILL NOT ANSWRR QUESTIONS ON THE CHAPTER POSTS!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

NOVEMBER 10, 2012

BELLA

"Will you take them in until we can find out what's going on?" Billy Black, my ex father in law, asked as he devoured my biscuits and gravy that I had made for breakfast.

Immediately I shook my head because I didn't know anything about taking care of toddlers, especially ones that weren't potty trained. "I can't, Billy. I have nothing for them and nobody to watch them while I work." I told him honestly though Bree had offered her new baby bed for me to use and Janey seemed excited about them.

"Mrs. Donaldson's house is full right now so they would have to go to the orphanage in Wichita if you don't keep them. It would just be temporary until we can find where they are from." He said knowing the hatred I had for the Wichita orphanage. I had battled them in court over Sam and had eventually they dropped the case when I showed them that the videos and pictures Sam had taken while living there.

"Absolutely not. You are not sending those innocent babies to that horrid place." I said looking over at the toddlers that were playing with some of Janey's toys she had pulled out before catching the bus.

Billy just smiled at me. "Thanks Bella."

I nodded as I gathered the dirty dishes to take to the sink. Billy's son, Jacob, and I had married straight out of high school but were separated within the first year. I had agreed to get my pee-requisites out of the way at the local community college but had no intentions of finishing my degree there. My lifelong dream had been to attend UCLA and that is where I was gonna do the majority of my higher education at. My parents had died within six months of each other when I was a sophomore in high school so their life insurance money paid for my education and living expenses. My father had been fatally shot during a routine traffic stop and my mom died from a broken heart.

Jacob and I got into a huge fight when he saw the pamphlet from UCLA and slapped me in our heated argument Billy, being the sheriff arrested his own son that night. I packed up my belongings and left for California while Jacob was posting his bail. I had come back to this area after spending 6 years in California. Billy and my father had been childhood friends so he had kept in touch with me while I was in Cali.

Once Billy left I gave the babies a bath and dressed them in their freshly laundered clothes before making a necessary trip into town. "Buddy, can you tell me your name?" I asked the little boy that sat silently in my backseat next to his sister. I hadn't found anything in their diaper bag that led me to a name or place or anything. Billy had found a name on his search that was on the paperwork for the car. James Hunter but a run of his name in the system hadn't turned up anything useful. Billy was in the process of searching missing children's reports for the state.

"Lijah." He said softly as he turned those piercing green eyes on me. "Home? Dada?" he asked sadly.

I hated this part. "We're trying to find your home and daddy, buddy." I told him softly before glancing at the blonde haired girl that had the same piercing green eyes. "What about you sweet girl? Can you tell me what your name is?"

"Elwi. Dada? Nana?" she asked with a trembling lip and watery eyes.

I nodded. "I'm trying baby girl. I promise." I told her as pulled into the local Target. It became blindingly clear that the father of these babies was important to them above their mother. I had just gotten them settled into the buggy when Elijah grabbed his privates and looked at me with big eyes. "Hold it, buddy, and I will find the bathrooms." I told him as I quickly steered us towards the family bathroom that was at the back of the store.

Unfortunately the bathroom was occupied so we had to wait but Elijah suddenly busted out crying as he put his hands on his behind. I quickly scooped him up into my arms trying to soothe him. "Hey it's okay, buddy. Accidents happen." I told him as I cuddled his little body against my chest as I rocked back and forth on my feet.

I made a quick decision to go buy a potty chair while we were here. Two hours later each child had several outfits, some new toys, shoes, and a soft blanket. I then headed to the local second hand store for the big items such as high chairs, beds, and play clothes. As much as I appreciated Bree's offer to use her baby bed I just didn't feel right so I bought the two kids some used cribs for their short stay at my place. I didn't say short because I would sent them into the system but I had no doubt that their family was looking for them. "Time to head home, guys." I told the kids as the sales associate loaded the last piece of the baby beds into the bed of my truck.

"Home? Dada home?" Elli asked excitedly with a broad smile on her beautiful little face.

I sighed as I strapped them into their new car seats since their other ones were too little for their height. "You're daddy isn't at my home, sweetheart but I promise you I will look for him myself today. I'm sure he misses you two." Once I cranked the truck I placed a call to Billy to update him with all I had found out today.

"Hey Izzy B." said a voice I hadn't heard in the seven years I have been back in the town we both grew up in.

I didn't know whether to hang up or speak so I just stayed on the line bit remained silent. Last I heard from town gossip was that he had settled in some Indian reservation in northern Washington and had two kids. I heard some rustling over the phone before a welcomed voice came on the line. "Hey Bells. Sorry about that, sweetheart, he showed up about an hour ago with no notice."

"It's alright Billy, I was just surprised to hear his voice. I was calling to tell you that I got the kids to talking today and I found out a few things." I told him as I glanced at the kids in question to find them giggling together.

After telling him all I had found out along with my suspicions of child abuse he told me he would note it in their file.

It was a big adjustment on not only me but our entire household as we incorporated the two bright and playful toddlers into our daily routines but we all banded together and got it done. The hardest thing was figuring out the sleeping arrangements. My old farmhouse had 4 bedrooms and all were taken so I had decided to clean out my office and turn it into their nursery while my office got incorporated into the loft above the barn with Sam's office. Bree suggested putting their cribs in with her baby's crib but I mixed that idea because I wanted the twins to have their own space. As long as I kept my laptop with me I could work from pretty much anywhere. The kids had been with me for over a month and the county and state searches turned up empty. Billy had started the nation wide search two weeks ago and it was going state by state starting with our bordering states.

Today wasn't a day to worry about that though because it was time to celebrate the little life that Bree and Riley would be welcoming into the world in a week or so. "Are you sure you wanna know?" I asked both Bree and Riley as I shook out the green table cloth to cover one of the tables set up in our living room.

They looked at each other then to me and both nodded. "Yes, we're sure this time." They said eagerly.

I just laughed at them before digging the envelope out of my back pocket to give to them. "Here you go." I told them with a bright smile on my face.

They quickly ripped open the envelope glancing at the card inside before Bree broke into tears while Riley sunk to his knees with his head resting on her large baby bump. "Hi princess. Daddy loves you so much."

The ringing of my cell phone caused me to step away from the teenagers. "Hello?"

"I found them. Elijah Michael Cullen and Elli Gracelyn Cullen were kidnapped by their mother back in August from Beaumont, Texas." Billy said in lieu of a typical greeting.

I sunk down onto the nearest chair as the realization that those precious babies would be leaving me very soon. "That's awesome Billy. Have you contacted the family yet?" I asked as the kids ran through the living room chasing each other.

"I did. I have confirmed through pictures and videos that these children belong to Mr. Edward Cullen. The father is already on his way up here but I'm sure he would love to hear from his kids to make it all seem more real." Billy said sounding relieved that we had finally found where those precious babies belong.

"Of course. What is his number so I can call him?"

Ten minutes later I was sitting in the middle of the floor in the twins nursery with them in my lap as the phone rang to their fathers number. "Hello?" a husky voice came through the phone.

"Dada?" Elijah squealed excitedly as he took the phone from my hand. "Elwi Dada!"

"Elijah is that you, buddy?" the voice asked before it cracked. "Angel?"

Elli squealed and clapped her hands together as she beamed at me. "B Dada home?" Elli asked me softly.

"B? I thought your name was Isabella?" the husky voice asked me.

I cleared my throat before answering him. "It is but I typically go by Bella and most of my kids call me B. It was especially easier for your babies since they are still learning to talk." I rambled nervously.

"Of course. Can you tell me what happened? Sheriff Black just told me that you found them and have had them ever since." He asked anxiously.

I started to retell the story but found two very curious sets of eyes trained on me and the phone. "Why don't you guys go help Janey hang the rest of the balloons?" They looked at the phone sadly before looking back at me.

"I love you guys but you listen to B. Daddy will see you tonight." Their father said through the phone. They both blew kisses at the phone before disappearing into the rest of the house. "You were saying?"

After telling him everything I saw that day he asked about the two months the kids had been in my care. After hearing that he was coming to collect his kids I had to remind him that there were some legal steps we had to take first before he could take them out of my care. "I know. The sheriff explained that even though I sent him videos and pictures of the three of us that a DNA test would still have to take place as well as a hearing in court returning custody to me from you."

"Okay, I just didn't want you to drive up here with the expectation of going right back home. The judge is out of town until after the New Year too." I added on so he could be aware of how long he would be in town.

"It's eight days until Christmas but you are more than welcome to stay here at my house until all this is cleared up legally." I offered him. I didn't know where I was gonna put him up but I would figure that out after the baby shower.

He sighed irritably but I could hear the resignation in that sigh. "Thank you for your generosity, Bella. I appreciate it and will figure out how to pay you back."

"All the payback I need is to know these precious babies are safe, loved, and cared for." I told him as I heard Elli's giggles from the living room.

He sighed again. "They sound happy."

"They are but they miss you. They've asked about you and going home every day since they got here. I have to go Edward. We are throwing a baby shower in less than an hour in my living room." I told him as I stood up from the floor of what used to be my beloved office.

"Okay. I will see you this evening I hope."

After hanging up the phone I rejoined the kids in the living room so we could get on with the baby shower. I was never more grateful that Riley and Bree decided to k kw the sex of their baby today because otherwise most of my gifts would have given it away. "You knew?" Bree asked as she held up the beautiful Christmas dress I had gotten them.

Rolling my eyes at them I nodded. "Of course. I had your doctor tell me the day they gave me this envelope."

Everybody in the room laughed at my comment while Aro stood in front of me with his palm held out. "You owe the bank." He stated firmly with one raised eyebrow. Rolling my eyes again I handed him 2 quarters for rolling my eyes. It was a nasty habit that our house was trying to tackle. In the three weeks we've been doing it I had already had to replace the jar twice.

"Thanks dude for keeping me on my toes." I told him with a smile as I patted his cheek before he scampered off.

I was just pulling Elli and Elijah from the bathtub when Janey came running into the bathroom. "Somebody just pulled into the driveway."

Handing her the towel I stood from my spot on the floor. "Thanks, Janey. Will you finish drying them off and get their pajamas on?". She nodded and swapped places with me in the bathroom. "Thanks sweetheart."

Stepping out onto the front porch I took a deep breath before heading for the man who was still sitting in his car. I pecked on the driver side window when he didn't notice me standing there. "Edward?" I asked slightly nervous.

"Sorry. I am a mess here." He said as he got out of the car wiping his cheeks.

Immediately I noticed how haggard he looked. "It's okay. The kids are just getting changed into their pajamas from their baths. They've been asking about you all day." I told him softly as I took a few steps towards the house motioning for him to follow me.

"I've never been so scared in my entire life as I was driving up here. I spent the entire 9 hour road trip scared that this was all a sick dream." He admitted as he followed me up onto the porch.

I held my hand up to stop him before opening my front door. "I can assure you it's not a sick dream but I feel like I should say a few things before we go in."

"I had a very nice threat from the sheriff himself that explained if I didn't behave accordingly that I would be joining his son in the jail." He said with a smile.

My eyes went wide at the mention of Jake being in jail. "Jake's in jail?" I asked him softly.

He shrugged. "I don't know who Jake is but if that is the sheriff's son then I would say yes Jake is in jail."

"Wow. Jake is indeed Billy's son." I confirmed before shaking my head to get back on track. "I have eight and a half children inside this house so please be respectful and courteous. I understand that these may be your children biologically but legally I have custody of them at the moment and they are not to leave this house without me knowing. Understand?" I asked with a hand on my hip.

He nodded as a crooked smirk appeared on his face. "You really are a firecracker. I have already signed documents at the police station. I got it. I just want to see and hold my kids." He said before running his hand through his hair. "I need to make sure they are okay. Please."

I nodded in understanding before opening the door to the living room where all 8 ½ kids sat. Elli was curled up against Bree with her head on her baby bump. Elijah sat next to Marcus who was playingg on his keyboard. "Elli. Elijah." I spoke to gain their tired attention.

The expressions on their faces was almost comical. Their eyes got big while their jaws dropped. "Dada?" Elijah asked softly as he slid off the small bench while Elli just sat up but remained where she was.

Edward nodded as he dropped to his knees. "Yeah buddy, it's me." He said with a tear filled voice as both kids launched themselves at him. It was a joy to watch the children that had quickly took a place in my world and heart interact with their father after so many months apart. I motioned for the other kids to disappear to give Edward, Elli, and Elijah some privacy for their emotional reunion.

I headed for the kitchen to finish cleaning up from dinner. I was elbow deep in soapy water when Edward walked into the room with his sleeping children laid on each shoulder. "They wouldn't let go of me. Do you have a place where I can share a bed with them?" he asked softly as he placed a soft kiss against the crown of each child's head.

"They have their own beds in their own bedroom if you want to use it. I have a fold away bed set up in there with them." I said as I watched his face for his honest reaction.

He just looked at me with sad eyes. "I know it sounds a bit crazy but I would really rather have them share a bed with me so I can reassure myself and them that this is real. If that's okay of course." He asked genuinely.

Sighing I rinsed my arms of the suds before pointing back into the living room. " The sofa pulls out into a queen size bed that you three can use tonight but I must insist they return to their own beds tomorrow. Deal?"

He nodded. "Deal. Thank you so much."

EDWARD

That first night I woke several times just to reassure myself that was real. The second night I had attempted the original sleeping arrangements Bella had set up but it had ended disastrously with both of my kids crying and reaching for me. That led me to setting up in the living room for the duration of my stay. I still made the trek down the hall to check on my sleeping babies a couple times a night. Unable to sleep I climbed from bed heading for the kitchen.

The sight before caused automatic tightening in my the pajama bottoms I had pulled on before crashing for the night. "That's a hell of a sight to find first thing in the morning." I said as I leaned against the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen.

Bella instantly slapped her hands over panty covered butt as she stood from her bent over position in the fridge. "Oh! You scared me." She exclaimed as she whirled around. "Checking on the kids again?" She asked cheekily as she tugged the hem of her shirt down over her panties.

I shook my head as I scratched my bare chest. "No, just couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?" I asked as I headed for the cabinet that held the cups.

"Checking on the kids."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your kind words in the reviews you guys have taken time to send. I start my new job on Monday so updates will probably be further apart but don't give up on me or this story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **EDWARD**

 **December 22, 2012**

"Are you serious?" I asked angrily into the phone. I was talking to my superiors about extending my leave of absence.

There wasn't a pause or anything before they confirmed what they had just told me. I was out of a job. "Unfortunately you are out of personal time and vacation time, Edward. We have already promoted James into your position. I am sorry about this but there is nothing I can do."

"You have got to be shutting me." I said angrily before Caius's hand appeared in my eye sight. I dug a five dollar bill out of my wallet before slapping it into his palm. "My fucking children were kidnapoped by their ignorant who're of a mother and you are going to tell me there is nothing you can do to save my damn job?" I ranted angrily as I paced the porch of Bella's old farmhouse I had been staying at for five days.

"It's not that I want to let you go Edward but there is nothing else I can do to keep your position empty." Mrs. Shelley Cope said reluctantly through the phone.

I sighed as the elderly woman had never been anything but nice and considerate to me. "I understand. Thank you Shelley."

"I'm really happy that you found those precious babies, Edward. Spend this time with them. Cherish them. I will deposit your severance package into your account tomorrow." She said sincerely.

I nodded as I leaned against the porch rail as I watched Elli and Elijah play with the puppies that were born a few weeks ago. "I intend to Shelley. Thanks."

After hanging up the phone I turned to Caius who was sitting on the doorsteps playing on his PSP. "Do I owe anymore money?" I asked him as I sat on the steps beside him.

He shook his head. "No, the five should cover you for a few hours."

I laughed out loud at that before bounding off the porch to my kids who had bright red noses despite the layers they had on. "You munchkins ready to put the puppies back?" I asked as I picked up a solid white pup with spots on its ears.

"Dada no." Elli whined as she clutched a little black pup in her arms.

I nodded to her. "Yes, Elli. It is time for them to eat again and its almost nap to for you two." I told them as I pointed to the barn where the kennels were. I was amazed at what Bella did here and got to see it first hand yesterday when we were at the feed store. The young guy who loaded the feed into the back of her truck told her that he had found a litter of pups and their mom on his way to work. Bella told him without a moment's hesitation that she would take them. I was amazed at her generosity and kindness.

"Elwi no nap." She said with her hand on her hips.

I bent down to look her in the eyes. "If you don't get those hands off those hips then you are going in time out." I told her firmly.

She stuck her bottom lip out as she dropped her arms to dangle at her sides.

"Good girl. Now go put the puppy back in its cage." I told her with a pointed glance at the barn.

She simply nodded before scooping her puppy back off the ground before heading for the barn. Once we had put the pups back in their cage we had to pet all the other dogs and cats before we could leave the barn. Inside I unbundled them before sending them to play while I fixed lunch. After I sat the kids into their high chairs I began fixing grilled cheese sandwiches for Bella and I. She had been in the barn most of the morning working and I hadn't seen her come back to the house at all. I put some soup on to heat up while I cleaned my kids up and laid them down for a nap. Once they were asleep I put the chicken noodle soup into a thermos and began placing everything we would need to eat lunch in a basket I found in the mud room.

With the long range baby monitor clipped to my belt and basket in my hand I headed For the loft above the barn. I knocked on the wall at the top of the stairs to announce my entrance. "Hi." Bella said softly as she smiled in my direction. "What brings you up here?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair.

I lifted the basket into her view. "Lunch." I told her as I walked over to her desk. "Do you have time for a short lunch?" I asked nervously. To say that I found this woman attractive would be an understatement but I didn't want to overstep any boundaries as I was a guest in her home. I wouldn't act on it in any way until she made the first move then all bets were off.

"I didn't realize it had gotten so late in the morning. I tend to lose track of time when I'm writing." She explained as she stood from her chair. She grabbed the chair from the other desk and rolled it in front of her desk. "Lunch smells delicious by the way."

I sat the basket on her desk and began unloading the contents. "I'm not much of a cook beyond toddler finger foods so I hope this doesn't disappoint. Chicken noodle soup, grilled cheese sandwiches, and hot cocoa."

"Sounds yummy for a cold winter day."

Conversation flowed easily between us as we devoured the simple yet filling lunch. "I'm gonna miss having another adult around here when you leave. Are you ready to get back to Texas yet?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair with a satisfied grin on her face.

I shook my head. "I'm not in no big hurry to get back. I miss my parents and friends but there is nothing else pulling me back there. Especially after today." I admitted because as of today I had no obligations in Texas but bad memories.

"What happened today?"

"I got fired from my job because I am up here being a father to my children." I explained in a nutshell with a roll of my eyes.

She shook her head. "That's a crying shame, Edward. I'm so sorry you lost a job you were so passionate about. By the way don't let Aro catch you rolling your eyes or you will owe a jar."

I laughed out loud at that last comment. "Caius's jar is already five bucks richer after my conversation with my old employers secretary. I can always get another job. I've been with the same company since I was 18 and I have earned several certifications in the years I've been with them. Maybe it's time to move on to something new. Something that doesn't take me away from my kids for weeks at a time." I said with a shrug of my shoulders as if it didn't matter though I was still pissed about it.

"I say just do whatever your gut says do. I did and I haven't regretted a single day since." She said with a simple smile on her face. "All of this is possible because I followed my gut."

I leaned forward. "My gut is telling me to kiss you and ravish you. Still want me to follow it?" I asked her as I stood slowly from my chair.

She just smiled at me before shrugging. I walked around her desk gripping the arms of her rolling desk chair pulling her closer to me until our knees were flush. "Are you sure? Once I kiss you there is no turning back for me." I warned her softly.

"Are you sure? Your life is in Texas and mine is here in Kansas. I come with kids who have a whole of baggage as do I." She whispered softly as she locked eyes with me.

I simply raised an eyebrow at that because she had found the result of my baggage in an abandoned car. Instead of answering her with words I leaned closer towards her. "Brace yourself Isabella. This is going to be electrifying." I warned her as our breaths mingled in the half inch of space between our lips.

"MAMA ITS TIME!" Riley screamed from somewhere outside interrupting our moment. Bella's eyes went wide as the words sunk in. She suddenly pushed away from the desk before standing and shrugging her jacket off.

She looked at me sheepishly before heading down the stairs in a rush. I sunk down in my chair defeated as the reality of what I almost did surrounded me just before I heard rustling through the forgotten baby monitor on my hip. "I think I'm in trouble." I muttered as I grabbed the remnants of our lunch before heading back to the main house.

As I walked in the front door there was an eerie silence that made me realize all the kids had gone with Bella except for my two. It was the first time since arriving that she had left me here alone with them. I didn't hold it against her because they were stolen from me once and left in deplorable conditions when I should have postponed going back until the drama fest with Lauren was over. I poked my head into their makeshift nursery and couldn't help but smile as my sweet daughter who was playing quietly in her crib while her brother still slept on. I scooped her up without a word heading for the living room. "Did you have a good nap, Angel?" I asked her as I sat down on the couch that folded out into my bed after the kids were all in the bed.

She nodded against my chest where she lay sprawled out like a limp noodle.

We sat there just chilling for a good twenty minutes before my phone rang in my pocket. One glance at the screen let me know it was my mom. "Wanna talk to Nana?" I asked Elli.

She nodded and sat up with a smile on her face. "Yeah yeah yeah!" she changed as she bounced on my lap causing to cringe slightly as her legs came close to unmanning me.

"Hey mom." I said as I answered the phone.

"Hi son. I haven't heard from you in a few days so—"

My daughter didn't wait to interject her hellos. "Nana! Dada home." She said patting me on the chest.

"Hi my sweet girl. Nana misses you so much. Are you, Daddy, and Bubba coming home soon?"

I sat Elli on the floor with instructions to go play while I talked to her Nana. "So when are you coming home?" My mom asked point blank.

Sitting on the bar stool I sighed heavily. "I don't know, Ma. The judge comes back after the new hear and Bella is confident that reassigning custody to me shouldn't take but a day or so."

"So you won't be home for Christmas?"

"I'm sorry but no. I'm not even certain I will come back after the custodial situation is reversed. I kind of like it up here." I told her as I looked out the French doors in the dining room that looked over the backyard that was covered in a thin layer of snow. It was more than just my attraction to Bella but while I had been here the little town she has called home for most of her life has grown on me. "I have been let go from my job so I was thinking of maybe going back to school for a degree while the kids are still at home." I told her genuinely as the idea of leaving my children with anyone, even my mom, caused my stomach to knot up and my heart to race.

"And you can't do that from here? Here where I can help with the kids if you need to study or need a break." She said adding a sniffle at the end.

"Dada Lilah sick!" Elli said as she ran to where I was sitting running my hands through my hair as my mom was frustrating me to no end.

"Here talk to Nana while I go check on Bubba." I told her handing her my phone before sprinting down the hall. "Dada…" Elijah moaned from his crib where he lay in the middle of a wet ring with his hair soaked. Running my hand over his forehead I felt how clammy and hot he was. Running the thermometer over his forehead gave me a reading of 103.5 which meant a trip to the ER was in store for us. I quickly changed his damp clothes for a dry footed sleeper before grabbing the thick blanket from the end of his crib and heading to the living room where I could hear Elli talking on the phone still. I laid Elijah down on the couch before grabbing Ellis jacket, mittens, hat, and boots. "Elli let me talk to Nana." I said holding my hand out for the phone as I dropped to my knees in front of her. Once I had the phone wedged between my shoulder and ear I began dressing Elli in her outer layers. "What's wrong Edward? You sound slightly panicked."

"Elijah spiked a fever that he didn't have before I put him down for a nap. I'm gonna run him to the ER just to be on the safe side." I explained in a rush as I zipped up Elli's jacket that Bella had bought her.

"Okay call me with an update and give my babies a kiss from me."

"Will do Ma."

It took us twenty minutes to get to the ER in the next town over and another thirty to get called back. When the check in nurse took Elijah's temperature it had risen even more to 104.1 which caused me great alarm. They hooked him up to an IV with antibiotics to try to bring down his fever. While I sat by his bed with Elli snuggled in my lap I sent Bella a quick text.

Elijah woke with a high fever so we are in the ER. How is Bree coming along?

I didn't have to wait long for a response but it was in text form.

Bella

While Bree was being admitted and checked over I ran the kids out to Sue's Diner so that they didn't have to spend the entire afternoon stuck in the hospital. After making sure they were settled in I hauled butt back to the hospital. I couldn't help but fume at what I saw when I stuck my head around the door of Bree's labor room. "You have options still Bree. Don't let this little mistake and that bitch you are living with ruin your potential." Bree mom, Sarah, said as she stood at Bree's bedside.

Taking a deep breath I stepped into the room making my presence known. "I may be a bitch bit I'm not the one with the restraining order." I told her calmly as I shot a brief smile at Bree to let her know I had her back. "I suggest you to leave Mrs. Tanner. Your daughter had made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want to see you." I said crossing my arms over my chest as I prepared to battle with this woman for the safety of my child and grandchild.

"She is an ignorant child! What she says doesn't matter. I am her mother not you." Sarah Tanner, who I remember from my childhood, was always quick to explode.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "She is NOT an ignorant child. I am asking you one more time nicely to leave this hospital room and DON'T come back." I told her softly but firmly just as Riley walked back into the room.

Sarah's attention and irritation immediately converted to him. "You sorry piece of shit! You have ruined my baby's life!" She said just before slapping him across his stunned face.

Before I could rethink my decision my fist flew out and connected with the woman's cheek and nose causing her to fall to the ground in shock as blood spilled from her nose. "Now you can call me a bitch!" I snarled at her just as security flew into the room. The bitch had the audacity to press charges on me so we were both arrested. I had known Officer Embry Call since I was a little girl so he allowed me the use of my cell phone while he transported me to the police station. I was in the process of texting Edward when my phone went off with his incoming text. I erased my half typed message and started over.

 _Hope Elijah is okay. Bree was a little shaken up when I was arrested. Should be out of jail in a few hours._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

December 22, 2012

BELLA

The process of being booked was humiliating since everybody knew I was the beloved Charlie Swan's daughter and the loved Billy Black's daughter-in-law. I sat behind the desk while I waited on the judge to okay my signature bond bullshitting with the cops on duty. Hell, I had went to school with half of them.

"We'll isn't this a sight to see." Said a voice I hadn't expected to hear, especially at the jail house.

Glancing up I was caught in a laughing green gaze. "Hi." I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you would need a ride back to the hospital." He said as he shifted Elli on his hip.

I nodded because I hadn't thought that far ahead. "Thanks. How's Elijah?"

"He's being entertained by the nursing staff while he receives his antibiotics and I came to collect you. I checked in on Bree and Riley before I left the hospital and they were overjoyed that you knocked Mrs. Tanner on her ass. Their words not mine. They were also a bit worried you would miss the birth of baby Fayth." He said as he sat Elli on the counter tugging her hat off her head.

I shook my head. "I wouldn't miss the birth of my grand daughter for anything. I'm sure I could have conned one of the guys into letting me be there. I'm just waiting on the judge to approve my signature bond." I explained as I poked Elli in the ribs causing her to squirm and giggle.

"How's your hand?" he asked snagging my wrapped hand to inspect it.

I shrugged. "It's a little sore, bruised, and swollen but otherwise okay. Embry wrapped it for me after I got booked in."

The curiosity of how I knew the cops by name and how casually I spoke of my situation was brewing in his bright green eyes. My nerves were still on edge from our almost kiss that would change everything earlier. "You got some explaining to do on our way back to the hospital." He said with a raised eyebrow as Embry joined us at the desk.

"You are free to go Bella. Will we see you at the New Years ball?" He asked as I usually attended to honor my father's legacy. While I had been in California I had sent generous donations each year but it wasn't the same.

I nodded as I stood up tugging my jacket back on and slipping my feet back into my boots. "You know it. My whole clan will be there." I walked around the counter until I was right beside him. "Thanks Embry." I whispered as I stood on my tiptoes to smack a kiss on his cheek.

He blushed before turning to face Edward. "Will you be attending, Mr. Cullen? Anyone that is a friend of Bella's is a friend of the entire police force in these parts."

"What's the ball for?" Edward asked as he tugged Ellis had back onto her head.

Embry looked at me then back to Edward so I spoke up. "It's to honor the families of fallen officers. It's a family oriented gathering where we all recall stories of our loved ones who have lost their lives in the line of duty."

Edward eyed me curiously but nodded. "I would be honored to attend. What's the age limit on kids?" he asked as he bounced Elli on his hip.

Again, I spoke up. "There is a daycare offered for when the young ones get fussy or tired or bored. No age limit. We get to wear pretty dresses don't we Elli girl?"

She nodded and clapped before reaching for me. "Embry, it's been fun but it's time to get back to Bree and Riley."

With a few handshakes and hugs Edwards Elli, and I left the police station. Edward shocked me when he opened the passenger door for me gesturing for me to climb in. "Your chariot awaits mi 'lady."

Laughing at his antics I climbed into the car so he could shut the door. After he got Elli situated in her seat he climbed behind the wheel with a smile. "Start talking, Isabella. You have ten minutes before we reach the hospital and are split up for the next several hours." He said as pressed the button to start the cars engine.

"This is a nice car for having twin toddlers." I commented as I looked around the car.

Edward simply shook his head. "Thanks but it's not gonna work. Start with how you are on a first name basis with the police force." He said with a glance in my direction as he pulled out onto the highway. "Please." He tacked on, almost as an afterthought.

Sighing I settled into my seat and began to divulge my life. "My father, Charles or as he preferred Charlie Swan was the sheriff in our little town for nearly fifteen years when some crackhead shot him during a traffic stop for a broken tail light. While my mom was being my mom I spent many days growing up at the station with my dad so that is how the entire police force knows me and vice versa." I said as I stared blankly out at the scenery I used to complain about when I was a kid.

"I'm sorry about your dad. I can picture you hanging out with the tough and rowdy local cops. What about your mom?" he asked prodding me along.

I laughed because my mom was a little flighty and adventurous but loved me and my dad fiercely. "She had the soul of a gypsy. Each month it seemed like she was interested in a new hobby that my dad indulged because he loved her too much to tell her no. The-dying, pottery, macramé knitting, basket weaving, hell the list could go on forever."

"I see. Do you have a creative outlet?" he asked after a small lull in the conversation.

I nodded as I smiled back at Elli. "I'm a screenwriter in my spare time." I admitted softly. "It's what I went to college for."

"What spare time? Between he animals, ranch work, house work, and the kids when do you have time to write?" he asked as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

I shrugged. "I do a lot of delegating. I was actually writing an episode when you brought me lunch. I have a deadline in a few days and I've been distracted the past few days." The blush acme immediately to my cheeks as I though of how he had been distracting me since his arrival.

"I'm a distraction, huh? A good distraction or a bad distraction?" he asked as he pulled into an empty space.

I shrugged. "I'm still trying to figure that one out." I whispered softly. "Thanks for coming to get me, by the way."

"I wouldn't have left you there. Not after earlier. Let me know when you get it figured out, okay?" he asked softly as he reached over tucking a strand of hair behind my ear before running his finger down my cheek and cupping my neck gently.

Placing my hand over his on my neck I gave it a squeeze. "I will but I have to consider my kids too."

He nodded in understanding as he nodded in Elli's direction. "I know that all too well. I'm a patient man, Isabella."

With that we got out of the car. I was standing by the car waiting on Edward to unfasten Elli's straps when the last voice I wanted to hear called my name from across the parking lot. "BELLS!"

I cringed but turned to face my ex-husband as he strode cockily across the parking lot in my direction. "Hi, Jake." I muttered when he got close enough.

"*I see nothing's changed." He said with a nod at the hospital. "Still making regular trips to the ER huh? What'd you hurt this time around?" he asked cockily just as I caught a glimpse of Edward standing with Elli on his hip.

Shaking my head at him to not interfere I placed my hands on my hips as I faced Jacob for the first time in the 12 years since I last sent him to jail. "I actually managed to overcome my clumsiness. Have you managed to overcome your temper?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He actually hung his head. "I'm trying. Can we meet up for lunch later?" he had the audacity to ask me.

"No. I have no desire to be in your presence. Plus I'm busy." I told him as I stepped around him heading for Edward and Elli.

He reached out and grabbed my arm to halt my escape. Automatic reflex had me slinging my arm out and bringing my knee up. He crumpled to the ground with one hand over his nose and the other covering his balls where my foot had connected. "Don't fucking touch me!" I spat at him as I walked around his whimpering form.

Edward held his arm out for me and I didn't hesitate to walk into his offered embrace. "That was really hot but now you have some more explaining to do." He said as he guided us through the doors of the hospital lobby. We separated with me heading to labor and delivery while he headed back to the ER and Elijah.

Two hours later found me sitting on a bed in the ER with an ice pack on my swelling hand. "Did you break it?" Edward asked as he stuck his head through the glass door of my room.

I shrugged. "I don't know. They just took an x-Ray of it. How's the boy?" I asked as I noticed he didn't have either kid with him.

He and Elli are playing with blocks in his crib. His fever is down to 102.8 so the fluids and antibiotics are working but now he has developed a cough and snotty nose. The doctor talked about releasing him soon."

"That's great. Bree's doctor thinks it could take all night for her to dilate enough to push so I was told to come get my hand checked out and go home since I can't seem to refrain from punching people today." I said with an eye roll thrown in for good measure.

Edward laughed. "You do seem to be on a roll tonight." He commented as the doctor strolled into my room. "I'll see you in a bit." He mouthed before going back to Elijah's room.

After getting the confirmation that I had broken 2 bones in my hand I had to go through the joyous process of getting a cast placed on my hand. When I was released an hour later my entire right hand, from fingertips to elbow, was encased in a purple cast. I slowly made my way down the hall to where I could hear Edward and the twins playing and talking. "Hey guys!" I called out as I stepped around the curtain of their room.

"B!" both babies called out as they stood in the small metal crib.

I noticed that Elijah was free of his IV's so that had to be a good sign. "It was broke?" Edward asked nodding at my cast encased hand.

Cringing I nodded. "Yeah. This cast is worth it though. I was just gonna check in on you guys before popping up to check on Bree and Riley before heading home."

"We're almost out of here. They want to make sure his fever doesn't jump with the IV's disconnected." Edward explained as he ran his fingers through Elijah's unruly hair.

Walking over I gave each kid a kiss to the tops of their head. "I will see you kiddos at home. Okay?" I told them with a tickle to each.

They giggled but nodded. "You two be good for Daddy." I told them before turning to Edward. "I will pick up dinner on my way home. The boys and Janey are staying with a friend tonight so it's just us four."

Edward smirked and nodded. "Okay. See you at home."

After a brief visit upstairs where I got several reassurances from both Bree and Riley that they would call if they needed me I headed for dinner and home.

EDWARD

When I walked in behind my twins six hours after we had left it in a rush I was shocked at what I saw. There was a blanket spread out on the floor a few feet from the crackling fireplace with four covered plates along with the twins' versatile high chair seats and sippy cups. "Bella?" I called out into the too quiet house. She stepped out of the kitchen holding two wine glasses with a nervous smile on her face. "What's this for?" I asked her quietly as my kids kept glancing between me and the blanket and Bella.

"Carpet picnic in front of the fire. Perfect mood for spilling secrets after kids are in the bed. Don't you think?" she asked coyly with an innocent tilt of her head that the smile on her face betrayed.

I looked at her darkly. "I think it's the perfect mood for something." I muttered as I stripped the layers off the impatient toddlers at my feet. Once they were down to their single layers, Elijah a footy sleeper and Elli blue jeans and long sleeve shirt, I settled them into their chairs while I took my seat between them. "I hope you picked up dinner instead of cooking." I told Bella as I eyed the napkin covered plate in front of me.

She just smiled before lifting the napkin off her plate. "Pisa! Pisa!" My kids chanted as they reached for their plates.

An hour and a half later I was sitting in the rocking chair in the space between the two cribs as I read a bedtime story to my drowsy clean kids. "The end." I whispered to the quiet room as I watch my kids breathe deeply as they succumbed to their tiredness.

Walking back into the living room I was blown away again at the transformation our picnic blanket had taken. Pillows were stacked all around while a single plate held the makings for fireplace s'mores. Amongst the pillows Bella sits tapping away on her phone. "How's the progress going?" I asked as I joined her amidst the pillows.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

December 22, 2012-December 23, 2012

"How did your kids end up in Kansas without you?" Bella asked as she heated her marshmallow in the fireplace.

I flopped back against the pillows with my arm thrown over my eyes. "Their mother, Lauren, took them out of my moms house while I was out on the oil rig. I assume she had been hiding out in the house since the night before since she wrote the exact words in the note that I had spoke to my mom the night before."

"It's probably none of my business but why was they with your mom instead of Lauren?" She asked as she smashed the gooey marshmallow between two Graham crackers melting the chocolate in between.

Sitting up I explained what I had found and the beginning of the court battle and Bella listened raptly with her fist clenching and unclenching. "I would like to think it's the drugs causing her to treat my kids like that but she didn't want them to begin with. They are the result of a failed condom in a bar alley but that doesn't make me love them any less." Raking my eyes over her form caused me some concern because her cheeks were flushed, eyes bright, and good hand balled into a fist. "What are you thinking?" I asked as I reached out taking her fists into my own hands.

"I'm thinking that it pisses me off when people treat innocent babies the way Lauren treated Elli and Elijah. Some women aren't so lucky to be able to have children of their own and it pisses me off when people treat them so horribly." She said as she unfurled her fist splaying her fingers along my palm and wrist.

"You can't have babies? Is that why you take in the kids?" I asked as I wrapped my fingers around her slender wrist.

She looked down causing her hair to fall around her face before she shook her head slightly. "I was told on my 21at birthday that conceiving would take an act of god due to all the scar tissue build up from endometriosis that I've had since I was 14." She whispered softly before looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

I raised my spare hand up to cup the side of her face. "I'm sorry, Bella. Just know that you are an amazing mother to all of the kids that come through your house. I am eternally grateful that you are the one that found my babies." I whispered as I leaned closer to her as my finger swiped the stray tear that had spilled over onto cheek.

"Edward…" she breathed as she broke our gaze to glance at my lips before coming back to my eyes.

"Can I?" I whispered softly as her eyes slid shut as she breathed out a breathy..

"Yes."

I tenderly pressed my lips against hers as my other hand came up to cup her neck. There was a spark of electricity as our lips connected that had never happened to me before. I slid my lips against hers urging her to move hers also which she quickly did as her hand slid up my arm and into my hair where she gripped it tightly while her castes hand rested on my shoulder. We were both breathing heavily when we broke apart for the necessity of getting air into our lungs. "Wow." Bella breathed out as her eyes opened to meet my striking green gaze.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that was pretty amazing. I've never felt that shock before, have you?" I asked softly as my fingers stroked over her neck where I felt her pulse racing.

She shook her head. "No. What was that? It's almost as if we got shocked."

"Let's test that theory out." I said as I tugged her to me smashing our lips together again, once again feeling the current pass between our lips. I groaned as I lay us down on the pillows, lips still connected, as I devoured her mouth. It quickly turned passionate and before either of us knew it my shirt was off and my hand was up her shirt stroking her bare back.

"We can't…" Bella whispered as we broke apart to catch our breaths once again.

I shook my head. "I agree and have no intentions of going any further than this right here." I reassured her as placed a gentle kiss on her kiss swollen lips. "This is more than just a quick romp, Bella, to me at least."

She pushed me back against the pillows as she straddled my hips placing her hands on my bare chest. "I don't have fickle relationships, Edward. I can't afford to do that with all my kids, they deserve stability. You are leaving in a week or so, once the legalities are sorted with the twins."

I shook my head. "I'm in no hurry to return to Texas or the life I was leading down there. I have been thinking about sticking around, maybe going to college." I told her as my hands lay over hers as they rested on my chest. "I want you. Bella, all of you. I wouldn't have kissed you if I planned on returning to Texas."

"Okay." She whispered just as her phone dinged from somewhere in the pillow mound. I reached out towards the sound with one hand while my other one went to her waist to hold her where she was. I had to bite my lip to hold in the groan as my twisting caused her to apply pressure to my already straining manhood. When I glanced back at her face I saw her eyes closed, mouth gaping open, and head thrown back. I sat up wrapping my arms around her as I bucked my hips off the floor causing Bella to throw her head forward. "We've gotta stop." She moaned just as she latched her lips to mine.

Before I got to the point where I wouldn't be as to stop I rolled her over onto her back before leaving to my feet. She looked up at me with wide eyes as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. I shook my head as I backed away from her. "Don't look at me like that, Isabella." I said wagging a finger at her.

She flung her casted arm over her eyes as her other one reached for her phone that dinged again. I headed for the kitchen to grab some cool water and a little space to collect myself. After swigging half a bottle of water I stood at the sink looking out the window at the snow falling. I couldn't help but smirk and shake my head as I replayed the events of the day over in my head. It had been a rollercoaster ride of ups and downs all day. Getting fired then lunch and the almost kiss with Bella then Bree going into labor and Elijah spiking a high fever then Bella getting arrested then dinner then our make out session.

"We're gonna have a beautiful white Christmas." A soft voice said from behind me startling me out of my thoughts.

Spinning around I found her fiddling with her cast nervously a few feet from me. "I can't wait. We don't get snow much in south Texas. How's Bree?" I asked holding my hand out to her.

The hesitance was clear in her timid move of taking my hand and stepping into my arms. "They just hooked the Pitocin up to move her labor along." She whispered as she lay her head on my chest. "I wish I was able to be both here with you and there with them."

"Well your main priority is obviously your kids so go be with them and I will be here when you get home." I told her with a kiss to the top of her head. "Might I suggest a shower and comfy clothes cause child birth is not a quick process at all."

She quickly jerked back looking up at me. "Are you saying I stink?" she asked in mock indignation.

Placing a quick peck to her lips caused her to smile. "Get going, woman. You don't want to miss the birth of your first grandchild."

She was out of the house within 20 minutes and I set about righting the living room before pulling out the couch so I could catch some z's before my kids woke up. "Come on. Don't do this to me." I groaned as I tugged on the frame of the bed locked into the base of the couch. It didn't want to unfold as easily as it had been and there was no way I would get a good nights sleep on the regular couch. After tugging, prying, and bargaining with the couch for the next half hour I gave up and went in search of another bed. The kids all slept on twin size beds so that left only one option.

Her entire room smelled just like her causing me to grown. "We're just here to sleep." I told my eager and aching counter part as I used her bathroom to change into my pajama bottoms.

Once I was changed I pulled the blankets back on the unused side of the bed. Her side was clearly marked by the reading glasses, book, alarm clock, phone charger, and a recent picture of her mishmash family. "You are gonna be the death of me, beautiful." I groaned out as I slip under the covers only to be swarmed by her scent.

Something tickling my nose woke me before my kids could and I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me. "Hey you." I mumbled sleepily as I grabbed the hand that was aiming for my nose again. It was holding a small feather. Bella was bright eyed and excited but exhausted all at the same time.

"Care to explain why I came home in the middle of the night to find you snoozing in my bed instead of yours?" she asked as she tugged her hand lose only to sink it in my hair causing me to close my eyes and purr aloud.

"Mine's broken." I mumbled as I tugged her down into my chest. "I like being in here. It smells like you." I mumbled sleepily. "How's Bree?" I asked I tried to clear some of the fog from my brain without waking up fully.

Bella placed her chin on my chest as I felt her intense gaze on me even though my eyes were still closed. "Exhausted but resting. Baby Fayth was sleeping soundly in her daddy's arms when I left them."

I rolled her over onto her back as I blinked my eyes open. "Congratulations, Granny." I said with a chuckle to which she scowled at in return. "In my opinion, I think you are the sexiest granny in the world."

"Nice save there Mister. Give me a kiss so we can go to sleep before the youngins wake up."

Who was I to deny her request.

Tihe chanting of "Dada up!" is what woke me up several hours after Bella had gotten home. Since they weren't crying or screaming I decided to take a minute to indulge in the current position I found myself in. Bella had wedged herself up against my side some time after she had went to sleep on her own side of the bed. I rolled over until my stomach was flat against her back and my arm was wrapped around her waist. "I think I like sharing a bed with you if I get to wake up like this every morning." I whispered into her hair before placing a kiss against the back of her head.

"Mmm." She moaned as she stretched, inadvertently pressing her behind into my morning problem, as she woke up. "It's too early."

I nodded against her hair. "I think my kids get it from my dad. They've always been early risers." I told her softly just as Elli banged her crib against the wall while Elijah hollered at me. "I better get them before they put a hole in your wall. Stay in bed. Sleep in some." I told her as I kissed the back of her head one more time before climbing from the bed.

BELLA

I couldn't help but smile as I listened to Edward with his kids first thing in the morning.

"Elli Gracelyn Cullen. You better stop banging that crib." He scolded her but you could tell he didn't mean harm to them by the tone of his voice.

"Elli get out?"

I couldn't help but giggle because I had explained when they first came to me that we didn't climb over our cribs. I couldn't wait to see how Edward would handle the situation.

"No we don't climb over our cribs. You wait for a big person to come get you out. Without the banging next time."

I didn't hear a response but knowing the twins like I did I could picture them nodding instead of actually speaking. "Are your butts wet?" I heard him ask them after hearing drawers being opened and shut presumably picking out clothes for the day.

I turned the monitor off as I picked up my phone to check in with Bree and Riley.

You guys need anything?

Good morning, Nana! with a picture of baby Fayth attached was the response I got.

I quickly tossed the covers aside so I could go show off the newest addition to my mismatched yet perfectly matched family. "Look." I told Edward as I showed him my phone screen. "Isn't she beautiful?" I asked as I popped a kiss to the smiling faces of the twins.

"She is indeed beautiful. Like her namesake I would say." He told me as he handed me my phone back before quickly kissing my lips. "Want some breakfast? We're doing French toast with whipped cream and strawberries."

I pulled myself up onto the island countertop as I watched him crack open the eggs into a bowl. "Your cheesy lines are priceless, by the way, but thanks for the compliment none the less. And yes, I would love some breakfast."

"I'll have you know my 'lines' as you call them are anything but cheesy. I was simply stating a fact as I saw it." Edward said as he looked at me with a pouty face, bottom lip stuck out and all causing me and the kids to giggle as they played with their toys under the dining room table. Them playing under the table was the compromise we had quickly came to within their first few days in my house; it allowed them to be close to me and kept them out of the path of hot pans and water.

Once I had my giggles under control I asked a question that had been weighing heavily on my mind. "If you are staying in the area, Edward, what are you going to about your living arrangements?". As much as I would love to continue to share a bed with him night after night it wasn't the kind of example I wanted to set for my kids. I was leery about Bree and Riley sharing a room but had eventually relented when they proposed turning the other room into a nursery for the baby.

"You mean we can't stay here with you?" he asked teasingly as he placed the first piece of egg and cinnamon covered bread into the hot skillet.

I simply shook my head as I nibbled on my bottom lip.

He reached over to squeeze my knee in reassurance that he had a plan in mind. "I've been looking into rentals in the area as well as homes for sale. I want to handle this relationship properly by asking you out on dates, picking you up, and stealing kisses on your doorsteps before you rush inside at the end of the night."

I was slack jawed at the description he painted with his words


	8. Chapter 8

**Soooooo...I was invited to write a one shot for a contest. I don't typically write single chapter stories but would you guys be interested in one? Think I should do it? Just let me know what you think after reading this chapter. The topic of the one shot is the first time they say "I love you".**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

December 25, 2012

BELLA

The sound of raised voices is what pulled me away from my kitchen as I worked on Christmas dinner while Janey and the boys did the outside chores with Seth, Edward and the twins. As I headed for the front porch I found Edward pacing the front porch while two slightly older people stood in the yard talking to him. "What is going on out here?" I asked Edward since it seemed like he knew the people standing in my yard.

"My parents decided to surprise me for Christmas." Edward said extending a hand towards me. "M, Dad, this is Bella. She's the one that found the twins and cared for them while we looked for them." He said squeezing my fingers gently. "Bella, sweetheart, these are my parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

I sidled up next to Edward as I turned towards his parents. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. It's freezing out here, won't you come inside while Edward goes to fetch all the kids and make sure their chores are done?" I asked with chattering teeth since I was in my red long sleeve shirt and blue jeans and no jacket, hat, or gloves. "Plus, I have things on the stove and in the oven." I said bouncing from foot to foot trying to warm up.

"Can I help you with anything since we basically barged in here unannounced?" Edwards mother, Esme, asked as she stepped forward.

"Any help is appreciated especially since my normal helper isn't here yet." I told her as I popped a kiss to Edwards cheek before opening the front door for his mother to slip through. Bree and Riley were waiting for their discharge papers before joining us at home. I had promised to hold off dinner until they got here. Sam and Emily should be almost here from her parents house where they had been the past few days celebrating the holiday before coming to spend the majority of Christmas day with me.

I showed her the entry hall closet where she hung her jacket and kicked off her boots. "This is a lovely home, Bella." Esme said as she followed me into the kitchen.

"Thank you. It has been a labor of love to get this place like it Is. This was a typical early 1900s farmhouse when I bought it. My oldest boy and I spent a lot of our first year together remodeling this house together while living in the guest house he resides in now." I explained as I opened the oven to check on the turkey that had the house smelling delicious.

"No offense but you don't seem old enough to have a child old enough to live on his own."

I laughed. "Sam is 21 and a senior in college. Seth is 18 years old. Riley and Bree are 17. The triplets, Aro, Caius, and Marcus are 13. Jane is 14. And the latest addition, my granddaughter, Fayth is a mere 3 days old today."

The older lady seemed stunned as I listed off my kids and their ages. "That's amazing, Bella. Now I can't—"

"Mama B! We're home!" Riley called out as he stepped through the front door carrying the carrier he had bought.

I tugged Esme into the living room where Riley handed me the carrier. "I've gotta go help Bree." He said before popping a kiss on my cheek as he raced back out of the living room. I pulled the thick blanket off the carrier to reveal my precious grand baby wearing the little Christmas dress I had bought her.

"How's my precious girl?" I asked her as I gently scooped her from the carrier and into my hands. "Esme I would like you to meet Miss Fayth Isabella." I told her as I went to stand beside her.

Esme ran her finger over Fayth's little cheek. "I remember when Elli and Elijah were this small. It seems like it was just yesterday."

"I bet. Though I didn't come into my kid's lives until they were teenagers they still seem to grow so fast." I told her without thinking about what my words said.

Esme looked at me shocked. "None of the kids are biologically yours?"

I shook my head. "No but that doesn't make them any less mine."

When Riley and Bree came through the door they brought the entire crew with them including Sam, Emily, and Billy. My house was full to overflowing capacity but I couldn't be happier as I listened to them all getting to know Edwards parents and fawning over Fayth. I was standing at the stove stirring the latest batch of homemade hot chocolate when I felt warm arms slide around my waist. "Hi there." He mumbled against my neck as he pulled me firmly against his chest that was covered in a black button down shirt that was opened at the collar and rolled up to his elbows.

"Hi." I mumbled as I relaxed into his embrace. "How are you handling your parents being here?" I asked him softly.

I felt him shrug. "I've missed them but I wish they would have told me they were even thinking of coming. The twins are ecstatic that their Nana and Papa are here. My mom told me that she brought the twins' Christmas gifts but I told them to hold off because it wasn't fair for them to give my kids presents when the other kids won't be getting anything."

Flicking off the heat on the burner I turned in his arms laying my hands on his arms. "That's sweet but my kids will understand. I promise. Between myself, Sam, and Billy my kids are way too spoiled."

"I get that but it's still not right and my parents presents can wait a day or two since apparently they are sticking around until we see the judge after the New Year." He half grumbled into my neck where he placed a soft kiss.

Leaning back in his arms I reached up to run my fingers through his hair. "Where are they staying? This house is beyond capacity already."

"Billy apparently has a spare room that they can use." He told me quietly as we heard laughter coming from the living room.

Groaning I let my head fall forward onto his chest. "Billy still has mine and Jake's wedding picture sitting on his fireplace mantle. Your parents are going to have questions."

Edward shrugged because he had all the honest and gory details of my short marriage and it's ultimate failure and didn't care. "I will tell you again just like I told you the other night. Everybody has a past and it doesn't count. The future is what counts."

"I know but I don't like reliving that part of my life nor do I like explaining it to people because a lot of folks say that I should have given my marriage another chance." I mumbled grumpily.

Edward cupped my head so that he could tip my head back so he could see my face. "You lived it. Not us. You don't have to explain anything to anybody if you don't feel like it. Just tell them that Billy is your ex-father-in-law and leave it at that."

"Think they will be okay with that simple explanation?" I asked just as the oven timer went off.

Edward shrugged. "Who cares? Make it be enough." He said as he nipped my lips lightly before releasing me. "Anything I can do to help"?

I set him to work setting the table while I carried the dishes over. Even with the extra leafs in the table it was still tight fitting the 8 adults, 6 teenagers, and 3 kids around it but we managed it. Midway through dinner little Miss Fayth demanded attention so I smiled and stood up. "Come on, sweet girl." I told the crying infant as I scooped he out of her carrier heading up the stairs to where the kids slept and Fayth's nursery was set up at. Technically my house only had four bedrooms but Sam and I had turned the attic into a massive bedroom for the triplets which freed up a bedroom that was now Fayth's nursery. After changing the baby's bottom I slipped her into a pair of fuzzy footed onesie before heading back downstairs where I found every body lounging around the living room except for Edward. As I lay Fayth in her daddy's arms he whispered that Edward had taken a walk after having a quick heated discussion with his father. I headed for the coat closet where I tugged on my outerwear while stomping my feet into my boots. "I'm gonna go make a quick check on the barn babies." I said in explanation as I opened the front door.

After checking on the animals housed in the lower level of the barn I went in search of Edward only to find him sitting in the treehouse that Sam and I had refurbished after the house renovations were done. "Want some company?" I asked him as I tapped on his dangling foot.

"You are always welcome company." He said as he sat up extending a hand down to help me navigate the road ladder. "I didn't mean to pull you away from your kids, Bella."

As I settled next to him I could feel the anger radiating off of him. "Nonsense, my kids don't need me to be underfoot to know I love them. Wanna tell me what your father said that made you run out of that nice warm cozy house of mine?

He shook his head. "Not really. He simply just doesn't understand my decision to stay in Kansas instead of going back home to Texas with them. He's never understood any decision I've made since I was sixteen and I chose to drive a Volvo SUV instead of a manly truck like most Texas raised boys drove."

Sighing I turned to face him before I spoke. "As the mother of a son almost your age I will tell you that I can see why your father would have concerns about your desire to stay in this area. As the person that has developed a fondness for you and your kids can only hope that you will make the decision that best fits you and your children. Whether that be here in Kansas or back in Texas."

He fell backwards onto the floor of the townhouse with his arms thrown over his eyes. "A fondness, huh? Is that what you are calling it?"

"Don't be a smart-ass, Edward. I'm trying to be serious here."

He tugged me down beside him where I lay my head on his shoulder as I turn on my side placing my hand on his chest. "I know you are, Bella. My choices have never been good enough for my father. He disliked my choice in vehicles, my choice to forgo college, my decision to join an oil rig, my choice to keep my children, and that's just the major disappointments. He wants—"

I sat up suddenly as what he said registered with my brain. "Hold up. The doting grandfather that is sitting in my house with all my children wanted to abort those precious babies?"

Edward tugged me back down. "No but he was very pro-abortion when he found out I didn't intend to quit my job and Lauren wasn't too excited about being a stay at home mom."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I can't fault anyone for putting their children up for adoption because that would mean I would never have gotten the chance to be a mother."

"Never once did I consider putting them up for adoption. From the moment she tossed the positive pregnancy test at me I was ready to be a father. Yes, I was young. Yes, I worked away from home two weeks at a time. But despite it all I felt like I could be a good father to those Innocent babies. My Dad told me that it was a bad parenting decision to uproot my kids from their only family because of my relationship with you." He admitted softly.

I remained quiet because I didn't know what to say to make the situation any less sucky.

"I told him that over the past few months my kids had found a new family in you and your kids. If I took them back to Texas then I would just be ripping them away from another family that they have grown to love and cherish." He said scrubbing his hands over his face in frustration.

I sat up folding my legs so that my knees rested against his side. "Here is my suggestion, whether you take it or not is all up to you." I started before taking a deep breath and continuing. "After we see the judge after the New Year go back to Texas for a week or so. It will not only give you time to look for a place here, which I can help with, but it will also give you time with your parents and to pack up your belongings. It might also give you a chance to explain your reasoning and thought process and decision making process to your parents." I rushed out before looking up at him to find him gazing at me intently. "I'll miss you but I feel like you need to do this. For yourself, your parents, and your children."

He shocked me when he suddenly reached up snagging my head to pull it down for a passionate kiss.

EDWARD

Watching my almost two year old twins playing with the discarded wrapping paper and boxes instead of the small mountain of toys the got brought a smile to my face. I had found it odd that Bella held off opening gifts until the day after Christmas but when she explained her reasoning it all made perfect sense. "It's simple really." She had started off saying to which I simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Christmas is supposed to be about celebrating family, friends, and all loved ones along with the birth of Christ. Not what somebody got you. Since all of my kids have been 12 and older when they came here I didn't have to worry about the imaginary Santa Claus. I don't get woke up at the butt crack of dawn by anxious kids who wanna find out why presents they got this year. Instead they wake up grumbling about the smell of the food making them even hungrier." She finish with a shrug of her shoulders. So that is what we sat doing after breakfast. Opening our presents a day late. The kids didn't seem to mind at all.

I watched curiously as Bella pulled the triplets aside handing them each a slim wrapped present. As the boys tore through the paper a manila envelope took shape which garnered my interest even more the watching my kids play. " It's their adoption papers. She does this with each of us." Sam said as he settled next to me on the couch.

I nodded as I watched each of the younger boys hug Bella tightly with tears running down their faces. "I bet it means a lot to you guys to be officially adopted." I told him quietly so as not to detract from the serious topic being discussed.

He nodded. "Even though I was sixteen almost seventeen when I came to live with her she still fought to adopt me and it was finalized a mere two months before my eighteenth birthday. She handed me the same wrapped present at Christmas that year. It was my copy of my adoption papers showing that she loved me enough to fight for me till the end."

"You make her proud Sam. It shows clear as day when she talks about you and your time with her." I told him sincerely.

He nodded. "I don't think I could ever stand to disappoint that amazing woman who is the best mother a man could ever ask for. You make her happy too, Edward. You and those little ones make her eyes shine like they've never shined before. She was meant to be a mother and she is amazing at the job."

"Thanks, Sam. That means a lot coming from you. I don't think I could bear to disappoint her either."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

January 7, 2013

EDWARD

It was blatantly clear to me that Texas was no longer home to me after just 3 days back in my parents garage apartment. I had been in Texas for 3 days now and I couldn't wait to get back to Kansas and start living my life for me and my kids. I was waiting for the offices to open back up at the community college to see what I needed to do to start college ASAP. "Yo Ed, open the door!" came a sudden banging from the front door. Sliding my laptop onto the table in front of me I raced to the door yanking it open to reveal Emmett and Jasper with Alice and Rosalie standing behind them. "Hey, Edward. I tried to warn them that the babies might still be napping." Rosalie said as she stepped around her husband to give me a hug.

"Hi Rose. I've missed you guys. Come-on in the kids should be up soon enough." I told all of them as I held the door open wide for them all to walk in what was home sweet home for a few more days.

Jasper shoved me in the shoulder as he walked past me. "Nice to see you too asshole."

We all laughed until Elli called out from her crib. "Dada I up!" she called out causing Alice and Rose to smile before heading down the short hallway that contained our bedrooms, bathroom, and laundry room. I couldn't help smile as I heard Elli and Elijah squeal at the sight of the ladies. "They've missed each other it seems." I commented as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge along with a beer for Em and Jasper.

"The girls wanted to take them to the indoor park and to the mall but were scared to ask after everything with Lauren." Jasper explained as he took the beer bottle from me.

I sighed hanging my head. "I feel bad about being nervous leaving them with anyone because its nobody's fault that their mom is a cracked out loony toon." I explained looking over my shoulder to make sure the kids hadn't heard me talk bad about their mother.

"Don't feel bad Edward. We understand." Rosalie said from behind me with Elijah perched on her hip with a huge smile on his face.

I couldn't help but hang my head a bit as I thought of all the times Alice and Rose had watched my kids or took them places and began to rethink my decision. But then I thought of how Lauren had stolen them out of my mom and dads house while my Mom was home and just couldn't do it without having a panic attack. "I'm really sorry girls but with Lauren still on the run I just can't let them out of my sight." I apologized again.

Once the kids had been fed, bathed, and put to bed by the ladies we all settled in the living room where Alice snagged my laptop that she had snuck a glance at earlier. "Is there anything decent to rent in Kansas?" she asked as she leaned back against Jasper's legs as she sat on the floor between his feet.

"I haven't found anything so far that I like enough to pay rent on. I've been thinking about buying a place instead of renting." I tossed out there as I lay stretched out in my recliner hoping the position would hurry up the digestion of all the food I had consumed earlier.

Jasper nodded his head approvingly. "That's not a bad idea. You can always rent it out if you and this secret lady friend get really serious."

"That's what I thought also but I also don't want to have to go through the trouble of selling when things take that turn with Bella." I said with a smile on my face.

"From what you've told us about what Bella does maybe your house could eventually be turned into a transition home to help teach the responsibilities that come with adulthood." Rosalie suggested quietly as she lounged on the bean bag chairs the kids loved climbing and playing on.

"Hmm…that's a great idea. I never thought of that possibility. I will have to run it by—" Just then my phone rang displaying the name of the person I was talking about. "Speak of the devil." I said as I answered the phone with a chuckle. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hey you. How are the kids doing being back there?" she asked as I headed outside for some privacy.

As I sat on the single chair on the small patio I settled in wishing I was back in Kansas. "We're doing okay, I guess. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder when we leave the apartment and I refuse to close any of the doors Inside."

"What makes you think she's back in Texas?"

"Nothing really except her college friends and family are here. I'm just nervous because of what happened last time we were here." I explained as I raked a hand through my hair.

When Bella sighed through the phone I knew I was about to get some advice. "You can hold your children back because of someone else's mistake, Edward. If I did that all of my kids would be home schooled and never allowed off the property unless I was with them. Your children deserve to have this time with their aunts, uncles, and grandparents before you all come back up here for good. Don't hold Lauren's actions against your parents, friends, or even her parents. She is responsible for what happened not you or your parents."

"You're right. I know you are but my gut clenches any time I think of them leaving my sight.". I admitted honestly.

"I get that, I do but do you want your kids to have a normal life or do you want to keep them underfoot and sheltered all their lives?" she asked in her no nonsense mom voice.

I chuckled at her. "You know that I want them to have as normal of a life as possible. I can see why your kids have a hard time telling you no. Speaking of the kids Rosalie had a suggestion that may actually work but it involves you, us, and a future that is still uncertain."

"Spit it out, Edward. I don't need a lead in or explanation. I sat need the point and details."

"Yes ma'am. You sound really sexy when you are trying to be firm and strong." I told her which earned me a huff of annoyance. "Okay, back on topic we go. I was thinking instead of renting a place until our future comes about that I could buy a place instead. Then once we get to our future where we live in one house my house can become a transition home of sorts. It could be used to teach them the responsibilities of living on their own or while they attended college. That can be figured out when that time comes. What do you think?" I finished in almost a whisper.

The sniffle through the phone had me scooting to the edge of my seat until she began to talk. "You are an amazing man, Edward Cullen. What did I do to deserve you coming into my life?"

"You loved my babies without question while they were lost to me. I think I am the one that should question what I did to deserve you but instead of questioning it I would rather just embrace it. So are you okay with the idea of my home eventually becoming a transition home for the other kids in the house?" I asked trying to get us back on the subject of the house.

"I am way more than okay with the idea, babe. I think I may be falling in love with you." She whispered softly.

I chuckled before sinking back into my chair admitting an admission of my own. "It's about damn time you caught up with me. I miss you so much it's crazy. This place just doesn't feel like home anymore."

"I miss you too. Bree told me today that I was driving her crazy with my moping around the house since all the kids are at school." She said with a soft chuckle that had me smiling.

Just as I was about to respond the door opened with Rosalie sticking her head out. "As much as we love to see you happily talking to your lady love we need your opinions on some houses we found for you. Tell Bella that she better make some room for us cause we all just decided we're coming to Kansas with you for a short visit when you go back then get your ass back in this house." She quickly said before ducking back inside without waiting for my reply.

"Well hell I just got my house back straight from Christmas. Did you know about this?" she asked quickly.

I shook my head before answering her out loud. "I swear I didn't know anything but it really doesn't surprise me that they are doing this. They are hella good friends." I said as I stood up from the chair.

"That's not friendship, Edward, that's family. Go enjoy them. I will figure something out to accommodate them all for their stay." She said quickly.

Putting my hand on the door knob I had to throw out a suggestion before ending the call. "I could always share your bed again."

"We'll see. Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow." I echoed instead of saying bye, which she had explained that she didn't like cause of the finality it represented.

An hour later I was smiling at the pictures on my computer screen. It was of a fully renovated two story house that was built in the 1930's and had a huge backyard that would be ideal for not only my kids but Bella's too. The house itself had three large bedrooms and two big bathrooms all upstairs. "I'm going to contact the realtor and see if Bella will go do a walk-through since I'm not there." I told my friends as I stepped back out onto the patio to call the realtor. After securing an appointment for the next day, at Bella's urging, I headed back inside to find Alice and Jasper smiling at my computer screen like crazy people. "What's with those two?" I asked Emmett as I leaned against the counter next to where he was perched.

"They have found a bunch of old houses for a cheap price and are wanting to get into the housing market and off the oil rig apparently." He said taking a swig of his beer bottle. "It's not been the same without you there with us, Ed. We've both been talking about a career change."

"I thought you guys loved the oil rig life? What's changed?" I asked grabbing a fresh bottle of water from the fridge.

Emmett smiled at me just as Rosalie walked back into the room sending a smile in his direction. "We're pregnant with our first baby."

I spit the mouthful of water I had just taken all over my floors and Emmett's shirt.

"Thanks dude. I guess that's payback, huh?" he said referencing how he reacted when I had told them about Lauren's pregnancy.

Pulling him into a hug the rest of the night was spent celebrating and packing.

After nine days in Texas I was more than ready to be back in Kansas and the only thing stopping me was Jasper running almost an hour late. Since the six of us planned to make the trip to Kansas together it was decided that we would just rent a moving trailer and hook it up to Jasper's truck while I drove my car with the kids. "You get everything, son?" my Mom asked as she walked out of the house holding hands with each of my kids.

I nodded as I opened my arms for a hug. She was trying to be supportive of my decision to move but it was still hard for her to not be upset over it. "It's gonna be okay, Ma. I swear with modern technology you won't even realize we're gone." I told her as I popped a kiss to the top of her head just as my dad pulled into the driveway. "Well this is going to be interesting." I mumbled as I released my mom and took a step back.

"Be nice, Edward. He's trying to be supportive." My mom admonished me softly as my dad climbed from his car.

The kids spotted him as soon as he stepped around the front of his car. "Papa home!". Elli called out as she ran to him barreling into his legs.

He picked her up as he put his bag on the hood of his car. "I thought you were leaving at 11?" he asked me as he tickled Elli causing her to squeal in laughter and Elijah to go over to him for his own tickles.

"Jeez Dad, I didn't realize you were that eager to be rid of me. I'm sorry my kids and I are interrupting your plans for today." I snapped as I stuffed my hands in my pockets angrily.

My mom just shook her head at us. "Can't we have a decent goodbye without all of this? It is our last few minutes with our son and grandchildren, Carlisle."

He scoffed at us. "Yeah because our son is moving over 500 miles away to be with a piece of ass he has only known for a few weeks."

I walked up to him removing Elijah from his arms before turning him and his sister towards my mom. "Go give Nana some more bye loves." I told them before I faced my father. "Let me make myself perfectly clear here so there is no mistaking my words. If you ever speak of the amazing woman that saved your grandchildren and captured my heart in a negative way again I will knock you dead on your ass. Father or not I dare you to test me." I snarled angrily.

My dad just raised an eyebrow at me. "Have you lost all of your manners we raised you with? Threatening me after everything I've ever done for you? You are not the son I raised and I feel for how my grandkids are gonna turn out." He spat back at me. Before I could rethink my actions my fist shot out connecting with my dad's jaw shocking us all.

"You fully deserved that!" I spat at him before taking a few steps back shaking my sore hand as I did. "You forget Dad that you didn't have much to do with my raising and I that is not something I will ever forget. You were too busy working or fucking that office slut to care about my manners or well-being. And as for my kids, they will turn out to be respectable members of society and still love me because I am for once doing something for them. I'm just grateful that they are young enough to forgive and forget." I told him just as Jasper pulled into the drive.

Turning my back to him I walked over to my mom and kids. "I'm sorry, Ma. I truly am. I love you." I told her as I kissed her on the cheek before bending to pick up my kids and walk to my car.

BELLA

"Absolutely not young lady." I told Bree who was trying to get out of doing her chores around the house.

She put her hands on her hips until I raised an eyebrow at her causing her to drop them almost as quickly as she had put them up there. "But I just had a baby. I'm still recovering."

I laughed at her because that excuse worked for the first few weeks but now it was time for her to get back to work. "Fayth is almost three weeks old and I've let you off the hook but now it's time to get back into the routine of doing chores everyday because soon enough you will be back in school full time." I told her as I pointed to the baskets of laundry piled in front of the washer and dryer that still needed sorting.

"I thought we were going to talk about school?" she asked as she lay Fayth in the swing before getting started on the baskets of laundry the kids had brought down this morning.

Wiping my hands on a dish towel I turned to face her. "You want to drop out and get your GED, right?"

She nodded but otherwise remained silent, concentrating on the piles of laundry she was forming on the floor around her.

"Explain to me your reasoning." I told her before turning back to finish unloading the dishwasher of breakfast dishes.

I heard her take a deep breath before speaking. "I just don't think I can concentrate on school work over thinking about how Fayth is doing. If I can't do my very best then I would rather not do it at all."

"If I agree to let you get your GED how do you see yourself spending your days?" I asked as I put the stack of plates in the cabinet.

I caught her shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. What do you do during the day while we're all at school?"

"I work, Bree. I have a full time career aside from running this place and taking care of you guys." I explained to her. "It's not just about keeping the house clean and making sure everything is fed and watered. I went to college and got myself a career."

Her eyes widened at my mini rant. "I thought this place was your career."

I shook my head. "No ma'am. This is something I'm passionate about and has become my life but it's not what puts food on the table or clothes on you kid's backs."

"Oh. When do you find the time to do anything other than run this place?" She asked as she began loading the washing machine with her first load of laundry.

I laughed as I leaned back against the counter. "Usually late at night after everyone is in bed or when I have a few spare minutes throughout the day. It's called time management, sweetheart. You think I don't worry about all of you kid's when you are out of my sight? I do. But I also know I have to provide you guys with a good home, food, clothes, and a few wants along the way."

"Maybe I should give school a try before I knock it off the list as a possibility?" she said quietly.

Smiling at her I nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me and you are teaching your daughter to not give up on the important things in life."

"Thanks. Now…are you gonna tell me what it is you do for a career?"

Throwing my head back in laughter I headed for the TV. My episode was airing today and I was anxious to see my words played out on the screen. It always sent a rush of excitement through me to watch the words I had written actually acted out. "Come on. I'll show you instead."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Bella

January 13, 2013

Doing evening chores never sucked more than it did during the winter months. Since the first snow we housed all our animals in the two barns close to the house. The holidays had found nearly half my orphan babies new homes but I still had a bunch, but that didn't bother me. It gave me an unbiased 'person' to talk my writing problems out with.

Once the horses, goats, and calves were fed and watered I headed for the front barn that held our offices as well as the kennels for the smaller animals.

Kicking rocks on the dirt path I wasn't paying attention to the people standing in my driveway. "B! B! B!"

Quickly jerking my head up I saw the twins jumping excitedly as they held onto their fathers hands. I dropped the bucket I was carrying as I ran towards their approaching figures. Elijah was the first to break free of Edwards grasp and come hurtling towards me with a huge grin on his young face. "B!" he screamed as he launched himself into my arms.

I sunk to my knees as I pulled the little boy into my arms. "Hi buddy. I've missed you." I told him as I peppered his face with playful kisses causing him to laugh and squirm.

Elli wasn't one to be left out and quickly joined her brother in my arms. "Hi sweet girl." I told her as I gave her the playful kisses like I did to her brother. "I've missed both of you." I told them as I stood with them still in my arms. They quickly wrapped arms and legs around me as I walked towards Edward who was beaming from ear to ear.

When he reached us Edward wrapped his arms around all three of us causing the kids to giggle and start squirming. "Daddy, no!" Elli giggled out as he shook us side to side playfully.

"My B! No Daddy." Elijah said tightening his hold on me.

Edward plucked him from my arms tossing him high into the air causing him to cackle gleefully. "How about we share, huh?" he asked as he caught Elijah pulling him into a firm grip.

Elijah nodded. "Okay, Nana say sharing is nice."

I couldn't help but smile at the father/son duo. It was then that I noticed the bandage on Edwards hand. "Why don't you guys go say hi to the puppies in the barn?" I asked Elijah and Elli as I placed Elli back on her feet.

"Okay!" they called out as they raced the last few yards to the barn where I saw a big burly guy standing with a leggy blonde that could pass for a model. As I watched the kids pull the strangers into the barn I turned my attention to Edward and his bandage wrapped hand.

Crossing my arms over my chest I nodded at his hand. "Care to explain?"

He had the audacity to shake his head at me and put a smirk on his face. "Just defending your honor, baby. It's not even broken." He said making a show of flexing his fingers but his show failed to impress me when he cringed in pain.

"Who was you defending my honor against in Texas? Nobody down there knows me aside from your parents." I asked as I took his hand gingerly in my own.

He sighed as he nodded. "My Dad made some comments I didn't like so I shut him up."

Shaking my head at him I placed gentle kisses on his bandaged knuckles before placing my lips on his. "I've missed you and the kids so damn much."

An hour later found me holding my stomach as I doubled over in laughter at some of the stories Edward's friends were telling me as we sat around the living room. The kids had all went to bed a half hour ago so we were all sipping on some adult hot chocolate as funny stories were told. "NO!" came a blood curdling scream from upstairs.

I was immediately up and out of Edwards lap and sprinting up the stairs before anyone could think to question me. When I wrenched Jane's door open I had to gasp at what I saw. Jane was kicking and slapping at her blankets so her she was sweating and she was whimpering as if in pain. I grabbed the stuffed pig off her dresser that hadn't been needed in months. "Janey, it's okay baby girl." I called out softly as I knelt beside her bed. I had learned rather quickly when she first came into my care that joining her on the bed only made this nightmare worse. "Come back to me and Bacon, sweetheart. It's gonna be alright once you open your eyes."

After a few more minutes of her writhing and whimpering on the bed she woke up with a gasp. She stared at me with a blank expression for several seconds before she launched herself into my arms sobbing against my shoulder. "It's okay, baby girl. I've got you."

I had a feeling that our house guests would trigger her old nightmares that she had when she first moved in here. "Mama?" Jane whispered between sniffles as she finally loosened her grip on me.

Pulling back so I could see her face I wiped her cheeks free of the tear tracks as I smiled gently at her. "I'm here, sweetheart. Always. And you are absolutely 100% safe inside this house."

She nodded before she hung her head slightly. "Did they hear?"

I refused to lie to her so I nodded slightly. "They did but I think Edward is explaining it to them. Is it the new guys staying the night that triggered the dream?"

"Just the one. He looks like Rusty did. At least from behind." She explained softly.

I nodded in understanding. "It's okay, sweetheart. From what I've learned of Emmett, he's just an overgrown child mostly. And he's expecting his first baby in a few months."

She nodded while smiling softly at me. "He seemed really nice and funny earlier. I hate that I am still affected by what happened to me. I just want to be a normal teenage girl." She whispered into her pillow.

A knock on the door caused us both to turn with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to interrupt but once Edward explained what the cry out was about I couldn't stay away. May I come in and share my story with you?" Rosalie asked quietly from the open doorway.

I looked at Jane who nodded slightly before sitting up in her bed, propped against her headboard. "Sure. I'm sorry about disturbing your catch up time."

Rosalie smiled and waved her off as she walked in the room and taking a seat on the foot of the bed. "Nonsense. Children always come first. I am learning that more and more now that I'm pregnant with mine and Em's first child." She said rubbing her still fairly flat stomach.

Jane nodded and smiled at her. "Okay."

"Now, let me tell you a story about a young girl who was rescued by a gentle giant…"

EDWARD

After I gave a brief explanation about Jane's past Rose excused herself to go upstairs to Bella and Jane while Emmett grabbed his jacket and headed for a walk and I made the excuse of checking on the other kids. Walking into Bella's old office turned nursery for my twins I couldn't help but smile at my children sleeping soundly in their cribs. Elli had her diaper clad butt stuck up in the air as she curled her legs underneath her while Elijah was sprawled out on his back with one foot propped on the bars of the crib. I'm not sure how long I sat in between their cribs before I felt warm slender arms slide around my neck and down my chest. "You planning to spent the night on the floor ogling your sleeping children?" Bella asked quietly against my ear.

Sighing I tugged her around into my lap. "No. I just needed a few quiet moments. How's Jane doing?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"She's sleeping soundly. She'll be embarrassed facing everyone in the morning but that's to be expected. I've been through this with each one of my children in some way or another." She explained softly as she kissed me gently on the lips. "How are you? This is the first time you've ever experienced an outburst from them."

"I was scared this would happen and if I'm being honest I feel kind of guilty because they are my friends but I'm glad I'm not the one that caused the reaction."

She nodded in understanding. "It was bound to happen eventually. They each have their own issues and triggers. Trust me when I say that you are in no way at fault here, so there is no need to feel guilty. The only one that should feel guilty is the dirty bastard that traumatized that innocent little girl. She's got her door alarm on just to make her feel a bit safer."

Heaving a huge sigh of relief I patted her on the hip as I kissed her on the cheek. "Let's get to bed, baby. I know how early things get started around here."

With that she drug me to her room and we got ready for bed and crawled between the cool sheets together.

The next morning I was walking towards the chicken coop when I heard my name being called. "Mr. Edward wait up!" Jane called from the direction of the back porch.

I stopped in my tracks as I waited for her to catch up, her blonde hair hid by the wool hat she had pulled on to ward off the cold. When she was near I pulled her into a one armed hug as I kissed her gently on the top of her head. "Good morning Miss Jane. I missed you while I was gone."

She wrapped an arm around my waist giving me a tight squeeze. "Good morning. I missed you too and I'm sorry about last night."

We started walking towards the chicken coop once again. "No need to apologize. I'm just glad you're okay this morning. Are you ready for school today?"

She nodded. "We're working on a Valentine's play and I was picked to paint the backgrounds." She chirped excitedly.

"That's great, sweetheart. I'm sure they will be beautiful."

We continued to chat while we collected the eggs from yesterday and quickly made our way back into the house. We passed the three boys as they headed for the barn to handle the babies.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

EDWARD

February 14, 2013

I was in the middle of making myself a massive sandwich when my doorbell sounded off. As quietly as I could I sprinted for the front door before whoever it was pushed the button again and chanced waking Elli and Elijah up. Yanking the front door open I was pleasantly surprised to see Bella standing on my front doorstep shivering in her boots. "What are you doing here?" I asked her as I pulled her inside where it was warm. She was supposed to be chaperoning the Valentine's Day dance at the middle school that the kids were attending.

"I got out of doing the chaperone thing since so many parents showed up. I figured since none of my kids were gonna be home tonight I would come crash your V-day plans." She said with a shrug before popping a cold kiss to my cheek. "If you don't mind, that is." She said more shyly.

Pulling her against me I rubbed my nose against hers playfully. "It might cost you." I teased as my hands slid underneath her jacket and around her waist.

"Oh really?" she teased right back as she wrapped her arms around my neck scratching her fingers through my hair gently causing me to hiss out and pull her tighter against me. "I'm sure we can work something out that will be equally satisfying." She whispered against my lips before connecting them to mine for a deep kiss that caused me to lift her up and push her into my foyer wall while wrapping her legs around my waist.

When we broke for the desperate need of oxygen I rested my forehead against her heaving chest. "You're gonna be the death of me, baby." I named against her breasts as I placed gentle kisses there as I willed my body to calm down.

She threaded her fingers through my hair before gripping it tightly so she could pull my head back so we were eye to eye. "I need you to be alive when you make love to me in your new bed."

My breath hitched as I searched her eyes and face for any trace of doubt. I found none so I quickly moved us to my bedroom. "There is no going back from this. I want a future with you more than anything else."

She smiled up at me as I lay her on my bed I had bought brand new three weeks ago. "I want a future with you too but right now in the present I have a burning ache that I need help with."

There was absolutely no more arguments from me as we both allowed our passions consume us. "I'm so in love with you." I whispered twenty minutes later as I crawled up her sweat slick body aligning us perfectly. Foreplay was officially over and now it was time for the main act and I was beyond excited and slightly nervous about it.

"The feeling is mutual babe. I love you so much I can't think straight when you are around me. Now shut up and go finish what we started months ago." She said as she tugged my lips to hers by tightening her grip on my hair. As my lips met hers my body joined with hers for the first time.

I would like to say that it lasted for hours but in reality it only lasted about fifteen minutes or so before I was tightening my grip on her hands that were joined with mine above her head. "Oh God." I ground out as my hips ground into hers as I erupted inside her and she tightened around me echoing my call to the good man above.

Seconds later I rolled to the side, pulling her onto my chest as we lay panting into the evening air. "And you were worried." Bella teased as she scooted off the bed. "I'm just gonna go clean up real quick."

I snagged her wrist pulling her back into my chest. "That was just the first round, baby. Hurry back." I told her before pecking her gently on the lips as I released her wrist.

Several hours later we were both sitting at my kitchen island devouring simple grilled cheese sandwiches and a small bowl of tomato soup admit yawns and giggles. "We should get a few hours of sleep before the kids wake up demanding attention and breakfast." I said as I sipped my orange juice.

She nodded. "I have strict orders to be home by 10 in the morning. My babysitter is officially off duty at 10." Bella said shaking her head before taking a huge bite of her sandwich.

"Bree?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. "Her and Riley were going out to dinner with Fayth while the other kids are at the school dance. They all but shoved me out the door when I got back from dropping the kids off for the dance."

I couldn't help but laugh at the image her words created. "I'm sure they're enjoying the alone time before the kids get home just like we are. Early bed times are a blessing." I told her as I tugged her off her bar stool and into my lap causing my t-shirt to ride up and expose her lack of underwear.

"Edward! We can't in the kitchen! "Bella screeches when I tug my shirt up her stomach exposing her glorious skin.

I just chuckled as I stood up placing her on the island which just happened to be the perfect height for me to line up with her bare core. "Why not? I have sanitizing wipes." I chuckled as I tugged my boxers down allowing my erection to slap against my stomach which gained Bella's attention to it. I smiled as I watched her eyes darken slightly.

She sighed longingly as she wrapped her hand around my swollen length causing me to groan. "I think I'm addicted to you."

"To me or me?" I asked nodding down at where her hand was stroking me with a firm grip.

"Both?" she chuckled as she used her ankles and hand to pull me between her legs and inside her warm body causing us both to groan loudly.

The counter sex was quick but amazing and so was the clean up which led to more fun in the bedroom before we collapsed onto fresh sheets exhausted and fully sated.

Morning and hungry toddlers came far too quickly for my liking but my children were not to be put off for a sweet wake up call for the sleeping beauty taking up ¾ of my bed with her sprawled form. Popping a sweet little kiss to her bare shoulder I slipped from the bed where I tugged my pajama bottoms on. "Daddy's here!" I called out to Elli and Elijah who were standing tall in their cribs with smiles on their faces.

It was hard to believe that they would soon be 2 years old. It was amazing to think of how much has changed in the past year. "Dada eat!" Elijah called as he bounced excitedly in his crib. By the time we finished using the potty chairs and getting our "big kid" pants on I could already smell breakfast being cooked. "I think there's a big surprise for you guys in the kitchen." I told them as we headed down the stairs together; them scooting down backwards and me walking down between them.

"'prize?" Elli asked eagerly with a huge toothy grin.

I nodded and smiled right back at them. "Yep!"

"B! B! B, Daddy, B!" both kids screamed when Bella stepped around the edge of the island where the kids could see her. Bella knelt down in my t-shirt from last night and a pair of my pajama bottoms to scoop my babies up in her arms.

"Good morning, you two. I sure have missed seeing you two every morning." Bella told them as they smothered each other in playful kisses.

After a few minutes of good morning hugs and kisses Elijah remembered his need for food. "Eat, B?"

Bella laughed as she sat them both on the floor before returning to the stove to grab their little plates of scrambled eggs and crumbled sausage. "Yes sir, Mr. Elijah. Go find your seats." She told them as she headed our way with their little plates. Grabbing their cups, I helped get my seemingly starving kids settled in at the table before following Bella back to the kitchen where she spun around to face me.

"Good morning, you." She whispered as she stood on her tiptoes to plant a short but passion filled kiss on my lips.

Smiling against her lips I slid my hands over her covered hips to grab a handful of her delicious butt. "The sight of you in my kitchen in my clothes could lead to a good morning indeed." I teased as I pulled her flush against my body.

She wriggled out of my grasp before slapping me playfully across my bare chest. "Pervert. Pancakes okay for breakfast?"

BELLA

On my way home later that morning I couldn't swipe the smile from my face but a simple text from my phone did it for me.

They're mine. NOT YOURS!

I immediately pulled over onto the shoulder of the road as I opened the attachments that came with the text. After the first picture opened of Edward and I, with me wrapped around his body as he pressed me against his foyer hall, I tossed my phone into the passenger seat and did a big u-turn heading back to Edwards house.

After turning my truck off I frantically raced to his front door while nervously looking around for someone watching me. I quickly rapped my knuckles on his door to which he quickly yanked it open with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked as he tugged me inside, closing the door behind me.

I handed him my phone as I wrapped my arms around his waist surrounding myself in his warmth and scent. I felt his breath hitch as he looked at the contents on my phone. "We should call Billy."

I nodded against his chest. "It's Lauren, isn't it?" I questioned softly.

"I believe so, yes. I have been getting strange calls where the caller just hangs up for the past few days." He admitted as he guided me into the living room where the twins were drawing.

I eyed him curiously as I sat down in the corner of the couch. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

He sighed as he hung his head. "I'm not sure why I didn't say anything I was just hoping it was teenagers playing prank calls or something."

"I just wonder how she got my number? Have you changed yours since she took them?" I questioned as Elli crawled up into my lap snuggling under my chin just as my phone rang from Edwards lap.

He handed it to me with a smile. "Bree. You're late getting home."

Chuckling at him I answered the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Bella

After I got off the phone with Bree Edward and I decided to just go to the police station so he could give Billy all the documentation from the kidnapping and custody battle. Once we explained the situation to Billy he immediately extended the no contact order to include me and my kids still under my direct care. He also told Edward that he would have a patrol car drive by every few hours to ensure nobody was lurking around. When Edward excused himself to go help the twins in the bathroom I sat forward in my chair. "Is Jacob still in town?" I asked quietly because not many people had my personal cell phone number in the area. Jake could have easily gotten it off of Billy's cell phone and with me not agreeing to his wants last time I saw him I wouldn't put it past him to be involved somehow.

Billy nodded. "Yeah, he has to stay in town until after his court date in March. Why?"

"Lauren somehow got my personal cell phone number and Edward said she had a habit of frequenting bars which I know Jake does too." I explained my thought process to Billy.

Billy nodded as he sat back in his chair wearily. "I hope with all that I have that you are wrong about this connection but I won't discount it."

"Thanks, Billy."

Once some papers were signed Edward, the twins, and I decided to grab lunch for everybody and head to the farm. "Are you okay?" Edward asked as we walked up the sidewalk to the porch.

I nodded. "Yeah. Are you? We were photographed in your house doing very intimate things." I asked turning to face him as the twins headed on into the house.

"It pisses me off and now I'm nervous to even go back there. What if she tries to take the kids while I'm sleeping or in the shower or studying?" he asked frantically as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

Setting the bags containing our lunch onto the chair I slid my arms around Edwards waist. "You have an impressive security system on your house plus Alice and Jasper will be there. Once you explain the situation to them I'm sure they will help you watch the kids to make sure they're safe. Don't worry about me, I'm used to dealing with pissed of parents thinking they still have rights to children they abused, abandoned, or neglected. We just have to face this together and keep Billy in the loop."

He sighed heavily as he hugged me tightly. "I will never understand what I ever saw in that looney toon."

"An easy lay?" I suggested to lighten the mood.

He chuckled as he kissed me on the lips. "Maybe but there's something to be said for not being easy. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now let's go feed these starving children."

March 23, 2013

Over the next several weeks Edward and I both received a few messages, pictures, and angry hang-ups but Lauren had yet to be spotted. We eventually each changed our phone numbers and now it was time to celebrate. Elli and Elijah were turning the big 2!

"Are you sure you want to do this at the farm and not at your house?" I asked Edward as we shopped for decorations for the big party we were hosting tomorrow.

Edward nodded as he pushed the cart down the aisle. "I'm sure. I told you when I bought that house that it wasn't our forever home, it was just until we got to our future."

I just shook my head at him because while our relationship was going wonderfully we were still a bit away from living together. "You're crazy."

"Crazy about you." He said with a wink.

"Have you heard from the Mallory's?" I asked changing the subject from crazy to serious.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, they emailed me earlier this morning and said they would be here. They are flying in with my parents and then carpooling to the farm."

"Yay!" I said with fake enthusiasm. "I just can't wait to be in the same room as the man who thinks I'm a money hungry whore and the people who created you crazy baby mama."

Edward just laughed before placing a kiss to my lips. "It was your idea to invite them all." He reminded me gently.

"I think I was high from orgasm overload when we had that conversation so technically it shouldn't count." I retorted as I tossed some pink, red, white, and black balloons and table cloths into the buggy. We had settled on a Minnie/Mickey theme party.

Edward laughed. "Excuses excuses."

We finished our shopping just in time to pick the big kids up from school on our way to the farm. Edward helped the kids take care of all the animals in the barns and pens behind while Sam, Seth, and Embry took care of the pastured animals and Bree and I handled dinner. "How's Nana's big girl?" I asked Fayth as I sat her into her walker so we could get dinner going.

Fayth jabbered away as Bree and I threw together a lasagna, salad, and bread sticks. "You seem really happy, Mama B." Bree said softly as I watched Edward play with all the kids, mine and his, while they tended to the evening chores.

I smiled at her over my shoulder. "I am, sweetheart."

"Do you think you and Mr. Edward will get married one day?" she asked as she handed Fayth a small bottle of juice.

Turning around to face her I pulled myself up onto the counter. "Probably but as you already know I've been married before and it didn't turn out so well. Why the sudden talk about me getting married?"

She sighed as she leaned back against the opposite counter by the stove. "Riley and I have been talking about it."

I smiled at her because I had a feeling this was coming. "Don't let my experiences influence you in any way, Bree. You do what you feel is the right thing to do. I will support you either way. But, the one thing I will say is don't do this just because you two have a baby together. Fayth knows she is loved with or without a legal document tying her parents together."

"I want to marry him, but maybe not right now. I think we need to experience life outside of this house together first. Here, things are easy because there is always help so it makes it not stressful on any of us." She said twisting her hands together nervously.

"You are a very bright young lady Bree. I think you need to concentrate on graduating from high school first then worry about survive outside this house and marriage. But that doesn't mean you can't accept his proposal when he asks. You guys can always have a long engagement."

Bree smiled brightly at me just as the kids and Edward walked through the front door. "I'll think on my future if you do the same. That man loves you like something crazy, it's noticeable to all of us." She said a she began pulling dinner from the oven.

Dinner was a lively affair as we all laughed and joked with each other while the food disappeared from the table. Edward was staying the night so we could get started on the decorating right after breakfast. It was just easier to not rush the toddlers around before a big event. Later that night I was handing Edward a pile of blankets and pillows for him to fix up the pull-out couch for himself when Marcus caught us off guard. "Why is Mr. Edward sleeping on the couch and not in your room Mama B?"

Edward looked at me with a crooked grin and raised eyebrow. "I didn't know if you guys would be okay with that or not. This is your house and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at any time." I explained to my now 14 year old son.

He merely rolled his eyes as he laughed at us. "I know I know, I owe the jar a quarter but seriously it's okay will all of us if he sleeps in your room. Just keep the noises to a minimum." He said as he headed up to his attic room he shared with his brothers.

I stood there stunned while Edward simply put the blankets and pillows back in the closet. "I love that kid." He whispered to me before heading back downstairs presumably to my room.

"Wow." I muttered to myself as I checked in on each kid before heading downstairs to join my boyfriend in my bed, with my kids consent!

Edward lay there smirking as I got ready for bed and joined him between my sheets. "I tried to tell you that your kids were fine with us being together." He whispered against my ear as he pulled me against his bare chest.

I rolled over so I could see his face. "How did you know?"

He smiled before pecking me lightly on the lips. "That's gonna stay between me and them but just know that we have their blessing and full support. From oldest to youngest."

"Oh. I love you, you crazy determined man." I whispered as I settled down against him.

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, too baby."

The next morning was a flurry of activity as we decorated the patio with the Minnie and Mickey decorations we had bought yesterday. Riley had to work this morning so we were one decorating team member short but Fayth took his spot. I was handing balloons to Edward who was tying them in the tree limbs when I heard the crunch of gravel as someone pulled in the driveway. "That's probably the grandparents. Will you go greet them, Bree?" I asked since Edward was on a ladder and I was helping him.

EDWARD

As I stood at the grill flipping hamburgers and rolling hot dogs I couldn't help but smile as my kids laughter filled the backyard as they chased the puppies around the little fenced in pen we had set up earlier. "Is it awkward with the Mallory's and your dad being here?" Emmett asked as he joined me at the grill.

I shrugged because I wasn't putting much focus on them. "I haven't really spoken to any of them since they got here. The only reason they are here is because they are Elli and Elijah's grandparents."

"To switch the conversation to me and happier times, did Rosie tell you that we're planning to move up here after Joshua is born?" he said with a beaming smile directed at his wife who was currently seven months pregnant with a big bouncing baby boy.

I just smiled at him. "Jasper and I had a bet going on how long you two would take to make the move."

"Who won?" Emmet asked with a huge smile. "And how much?"

I pointed to myself. "I had said Rose would want to wait until after the baby was born while Jasper said y'all wouldn't wait that long. Now he owes me a weekend of free babysitting duties."

"You gonna take baby Bell away for a romantic weekend?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I shrugged. "It's not the right time for any trips with Lauren's craziness still surrounding us. I don't think either of us would enjoy any time away from the twins right now."

Emmett nodded in understanding. "Gotcha. That psycho looney toon can't stay in the shadows forever."

"When did you know that Rose was the woman you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" I asked him quietly as I watched Bella 'attack' Elijah with the tickle fingers.

The celebration was a success if the disaster in the backyard and quiet house was any indication. It was only a quarter till eight and every single person under the age of 17 was sound asleep on this beautiful Saturday evening. "Want some help?" I heard from the doorway as I tossed the trash into the bag I was toting around.

"Sure, Ma. I would love some company but you don't have to help. I'm almost finished." I told my mother as I tossed her a smile over my shoulder. "Where's dad?" I asked cautiously because Bella was in the house cleaning up.

"Asleep on the couch waiting for me to be ready to go." She said as she took the garbage bag from my hands. "But I've enjoyed visiting with what I assume is going to be my future daughter in law."

I shrugged but apparently the smile on my face couldn't be denied. "I can only hope to be so lucky."

My mom nodded in agreement. "She also told me your plan for the house you recently bought. What she and now you are doing is very admirable, Edward. It is rare these days to find someone who is absolutely selfless but I believe you found the buried gem in that young lady."

"Thanks, Ma. For everything." I told her because honestly the list could go on forever and ever. "I'm nervous to start college in August, you know." I said to change the subject.

"I'm sure you are but you will be fine. You've always conquered anything and everything you put your mind into. I'm so very proud of you, son. Any idea on a major?"

"I'm not sure. I've thought about law enforcement but I don't want to make my kids or Bella worry about me every day when I go to work so I really don't know. Maybe I'll be a teacher so kids like Jane and the triplets can have someone who understands all types of home situations." I rambled as we picked up the last of the trash.

She laughed shaking her head. "That's quite a broad spectrum there, Edward. Have you given music any thought? You used to love playing your piano and composing. The options are limitless…"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

EDWARD

March 27, 2013

I wasn't surprised in the least to "hear" from Lauren on the kid's actual birthday but I was surprised to find the gift wrapped box on the hood of my car as I walked out of the doctors office from their checkup.

I sat the gift wrapped box in the passenger seat while I strapped the kids into their seats. "Wats day?" Elli asked pointing to the box.

"A present from your mom. We're gonna take it to Mr. Billy first okay?" I said because it was never my intention to deny that Lauren was their mother, she just needed to get her shit straight first.

"Mommy bad. She hit Elwi." Elijah said as he angrily folded his arms across his tiny chest.

Sighing I closed the back door before climbing into the driver seat where I turned to face both of my kids. "Mommy is sick right now. I'm sure she's sorry that she hit Elli. You guys ready to go see Mr. Billy?" I asked in an over exaggerated up beat voice to get them excited though they loved Billy. He was like a pseudo grandfather to them, and spoiled them like it too.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" came the cheers from the backseat as we headed to the station.

After a brief visit at the station where the kids did get the gifts Lauren had gotten them without ripping through the paper, since it and the box were kept for fingerprints and DNA, we were headed to Bella's for a family dinner since it was apparently tradition in their household. "B!" Elli called out the open car window at the beautiful woman standing on her front porch wearing cutoffs and rubber boots since it was warm outside today.

"Hi guys! I've missed you three!" she called as she headed our way as I parked the car.

"Me first, B" Elijah said as he began to undo his buckles. They both had learned to get the top clasp undone but not the one between their legs, thankfully.

I shot him a quick glare that stopped his movements and earned me a puckered lip and watery eyes. "Be patient, dude. We've talked about this. You are not supposed to undo your own buckles. B had enough loves for both you and Elli." I explained as I climbed from the car to get him out while Bella got Elli.

"Hi." Bella mouthed over the hood of the car with a kiss blown my way.

"Hi." I whispered back before ducking into the car to retrieve my son before a tantrum broke out in my backseat.

It was just a few weeks before Bree's high school graduation when I walked in on a conversation between Bella, Riley, and Bree. "I want us to try living on our own after graduation. Be adults and responsible parents to Fayth." Riley said as he twiddled with Bree's fingers, a telltale sign he was nervous.

"I think it's too soon, personally. I was married at 18 and tried being an adult but it is harder than figuring numbers on a sheet of paper." Bella said sliding a sheet of paper towards them. I assumed it was a budget to prove that they had thought this out and not just a spur of the moment decision.

Taking a deep breath I stepped into the room and inserted myself, for the first time, into one of their family discussions. "I have an idea that may work for everyone but first, Bella, can I talk to you alone?"

She raised and eyebrow at me as she stood from the kitchen table and room the hand I extended out to her. When we were outside she remained still and silent with her arms crossed over her chest. "Do you remember the conversation we had when I went to Texas to get my stuff?" I asked her as I sat on one of her rocking chairs.

"We talked every day, if not a couple times a day, so you're gonna have to be a little more specific, Edward." She said as she began tapping her foot.

Clearing my throat I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees, as I scrubbed my face while I found my courage to just spit out what needed to be said. Finally I stood up and walked over to her, grasping her elbows so I could tug her rigid body against mine. "The conversation about using my house as a transition home. I love you, you love me, our kids love both of us, I want us to be together every day. I want to wake up with you and go to bed with you every night. Not just a few days a week. What do you think?" I asked nervously as her body hadn't relaxed at all during my little babble.

I watched as her mouth opened and closed several times before she shook her head and finally looked up at me. "You just moved into your house a few months ago, Edward. Alice and Jasper live there too, or did you forget that fact?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Smiling at her I planted a quick kiss to her pressed lips. "Alice and Jasper are moving out next week and I never intended to stay in that house forever. I always pictured me and the kids living here with you and your kids, which hopefully will become our kids over time."

Her head fell heavily against my chest as her arms wrapped around my waist. "I'm terribly at living with other adults, Edward. Jake and I were blissfully happy until we moved in together. I don't want to ruin what we have. I love you so much and I don't think I could handle the heartbreak if we don't work out. I would not only have my heartbreak to deal with but several others as well."

"Nothing in life is guaranteed, baby, but you're not 18 this time around and I'm not some immature controlling punk either. Please give this, us, a shot to grow and flourish." I begged as I wrapped her tightly against my chest.

"Okay." She mumbled into my chest as she returned my tight squeeze.

I couldn't put into words the emotions I was feeling in that moment so instead I gripped Bella's waist and lifted her up until she wrapped her legs around my waist as I sealed my lips to hers and sank back into the rocking chair with Bella in my lap. Some unknown time later a knock broke through our celebratory make out session. "You might want to cut the PDA out since Billy just pulled up and the kids are home from school. Bree told us with a wink as she pulled the door shut.

Bella buried her head in my shoulder as my chuckle vibrated us both. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too, Edward Anthony. Now let's go see what Billy wants so we can tell Bree and Riley the good news." Bella said as she climbed from my lap.

Lauren was found dead in an abandoned house in the neighboring county from an apparent drug overdose. Jacob had been found in a drug and alcohol induced coma in the same house. That was the news that Billy brought us. Again, I couldn't put my emotions into words. Looking at my children I could see Lauren in each of them and it killed me that they would never know that part of them. On the other hand, I was elated that the drama surrounding our lives was over. Then you add in the fact that the twins and I were moving in with Bell and her four kids and I was on emotional overload.

As Bella and I got ready for bed that night I don't think five words were spoken between us. "What's going through your head? Talk to me." Bella pleaded after a few minutes of us laying in bed in complete silence.

"I don't know what to think. What to feel. What to do. Do the kids and I attend the funeral? Do we go on living like she was just a bad memory? I just don't know!" I semi yelled as I tugged on my hair.

Bella sat up as she flipped on the light. "You and the kids should most definitely attend the funeral. If you don't, you will have to explain your reasoning to Elli and Elijah one day. Do it for them and Lauren's parents. And for yourself. I can come with you, for support, if you would like?"

I nodded as I tugged her back down onto the bed, this time on my chest. "That makes sense. Thank you for being rational through this. She's targeted you too so it would be understandable for you to be angry at her."

Bella shook her head. "She never scared me, Edward. I've dealt with angry volatile parents before. Lauren was sick, not dangerous. I know what it's like to lose a parent, although I was a teenager when mine got killed. My kids will be a big help too, they all know what it's like to lose a parent."

BELLA

I had been u sure of how the kids would react to the news of Edward, Elli, and Elijah moving in and Bree, Riley, and Fayth moving out but the reactions were priceless.

"It's about dang time!" Marcus.

"What took you guys so long?" Jane.

"Can I have Bree and Riley's room?" Aro.

"Yes! More help with the chores!" Caius.

"But you just bought your house!" Bree.

"I don't think we can afford your house! I might need to ask for more hours." Riley.

After calming everyone down Edward and I began to explain some concerns and reign in some wild ideas. "First of all, Elli and Elijah will be taking over Bree and Riley's room while we turn my old office into a study for all of you to use. Everybody else will stay where they are. As far as chores go, Edward will pitch in and help but you each will still pull your own weight. My rules, under no circumstances, have or will change just because they are moving in. As a matter of fact, with Bree and Riley moving out you each will pick up more chores." I told my four with a smile before I squeezed Edwards hand to tell him it was his turn.

He turned to Bree and Riley. "My house was bought with this day always in mind, Bree. I never planned to live there forever, I was just waiting for Bella to catch up with me." He said teasingly as he squeezed my hand. "Riley, we will sit down after Bella and I get back from Texas and figure out a budget that will work for you guys so don't start freaking out yet."

"Anything else?" I asked once Edward had finished.

Once everyone shook their heads I dismissed them to go do whatever they wanted to do leaving Edward and I alone. "Well that went better than I expected." Edward said as he relaxed back into the cushions of the couch.

I shook my head at him. "Time will tell how they really feel about it. I've learned over the years that foster kids don't like to disappoint their parents so they fake enthusiasm. While all of my kids are officially and legally mine that need to please never goes away fully. The boys tend to hoard food up in their room while Jane usually gets an attitude for a few days. Maybe this time we've eased them into enough to prevent any behaviors from them." I explained as I snuggled into his embrace for a few minutes before I would have to go bury my head in my laptop for a few hours. I had a piece to submit by midnight and it wasn't finished yet.

Four days later my theory about foster children proved to be correct as I placed Aro's clean boxers in his dresser I found several cookies and leftover biscuits wrapped in paper towel in his drawer. Sighing I took the food I found down to the kitchen where I sat it in the kitchen table to have a chat with the boys when they came in from their chores. It was Saturday and Edward and I were flying to Texas tomorrow with the twins to attend Lauren's funeral on Monday so I wanted to have this settled before we left for a few days. I was leaving Bree and Riley in charge of the house and chore list while I recruited Sam, Seth, Embry, and Billy to keep an eye on everything.

Just as I was closing the door on the dryer I heard the back door open and several sets of feet enter the kitchen.

"Crap." I heard Aro, Marcus, and Caius mumble as they apparently saw the collection on the table I had gotten out of their drawers.

Stepping out of the laundry room all 3 boys turned to look at me with wide eyes. "Crap is right. This crap will cause your dressers to fill with ants, roaches, and rats. Food will not be an issue just because Edward and the kids are moving in. I" I patted my chest to emphasize my point " will always be your mother before I am his girlfriend. What's the problem guys?" I asked softly.

They nearly knocked me over as they all three charged at me sobbing. Eventually I got the full story. Their mother, if you could call her that, had put the three of them out of the house because her boyfriend had moved in and didn't like kids. They were eight years old. I knew bits and pieces of their horrific childhood but I had never heard it quite that way before. I reassured them that I wanted them and loved them and would never choose a man over my children. They finally accepted me at my word and left me in the kitchen floor with a kiss to my cheek and an "I love you, Mom." from each of them.

All I could do was bury my head in my hands and sob at the horrible things all my children had seen and gone through. Even Elli and Elijah was touched by the dark side of our world thanks to their mother.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you guys for all the reviews this story has received. While I don't respond unless a question is asked or something requires a response I do read each and every one of the reviews and they bring a smile to my face and joy to my life. It is very difficult to navigate the tiny icons/links on my phone which is why I rarely respond to reviews these days.**

 **Another thing, I am normally very particular about my grammar/spelling mistakes but sometimes my phone lags and never catches up or has a mind of its own (which is apparently fairly illiterate) and doesn't cooperate with my persistent use of it.**

 **Without further ado, a chapter that moves us forward a little bit.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

BELLA

May 13, 2013

"Oh God, what is it about funerals?" I questioned as Edward trailed his lips down my already sweaty spine. Thankfully Edwards parents had wanted to take the children on a play date to counteract the sadness of the day. Edward and I had practically attacked one another the second our hotel room door clicked closed.

"Mm. I don't know but I'm not complaining." He moaned out as he slid inside me again causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head. We had been going at it for a steady two hours and I wasn't sure I would be able to move by the time we finally get enough of each other. "I love you so much, sweet girl. Please marry me." He whispered against my ear as he pressed his hips tightly against mine causing me to wiggle my hips against his to get him to move again.

"Please move." I begged him, the anguish clear in my voice.

He swiveled his hips causing me to groan loudly into the mattress. "Not until you answer me. Will you marry me?"

I didn't even have to think twice about it. "Yes but expect a romantic proposal later that we can share with our kids." I practically shouted at him.

"Of course. Ready?" he asked as he flattened himself against my sweaty back.

Nodding I grabbed his hands interlocking our fingers together. "I think you're trying to kill me." I told him as I tried to wiggle my hips to get some friction but he wasn't having any part of it.

"It's a hell of a way to go though." He said against my ear before pulling all the way out of me before slamming back in causing me to arch up off the bed at the sensations.

"I think we survived." I mumbled into my pillow some time later.

Edward just chuckled as he pulled me back against his chest. "You do know I meant what I asked, right? I have the ring in my suitcase."

At that I snapped my eyes wide open as I searched his face. It wasn't that I didn't believe he had meant his question, it was all about the fact that he had been thinking about this for a while. "A ring?" I questioned disbelievingly.

He nodded and pulled himself from the bed to rummage through his suitcase before pulling out a pair of socks. He came back to the bed with a huge smile and tossed the socks into my hands. "I've had it since the kids party."

Dumping the socks out a beautiful wooden box fell onto the bed between us. I picked the box up and just as I was about to crack it open I changed my mind and handed it back to Edward. "Keep this until you give me a story worthy proposal. It doesn't mean I'm saying no but do you really want to tell our kids we got engaged after ravaging each other after Lauren's funeral?" I questioned as I closed his hand around the box. "Just know that I already said yes so that tells you I'm ready for marriage with you."

Edward nodded and placed the box on the nightstand. "You're right and I will get to planning the story worthy proposal as soon as we get back home." He promised with a kiss to my lips.

"Don't take too long. I want you claimed properly before you start classes in August."

When we finally made it out of the hotel room we headed to Louisiana to meet the newest addition to our weird mismatched family. Rose and Emmett had welcomed Joshua Allen McCarty into the world two weeks ago and we were eager to meet him. "Do you want more kids, Edward?" I asked as he drove us to Rose and Emmett's house.

He smiled over at me. "I thought I was getting several kids in the very near future."

"You know what I meant, cheese ball." I told him trying to be serious. I had come to terms with my medical condition years ago but it didn't mean he felt the same way.

He pulled out clasped hands to his lips for a kiss to my knuckles. "I do indeed, my love. While I would love nothing more than to see a beautiful mix of you and me running around I understand that's next to impossible with your medical condition. I am perfectly content with the children we have and any others we may take into our home."

I had no comeback to that so I simply leaned over placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

The rest of the ride went by relatively quick and before I realized it we were pulling into a modest single story brick home in Lafayette, Louisiana with a for sale sign posted in their front yard. "They're already selling their house?" I questioned as he pulled in behind Emmett's Jeep and what I assumed was Rose's car.

"Seems like it. I guess they are planning to join us in Kansas sooner than we thought." Edward said as he helped me from the car.

A few weeks later, my ever-growing family was ready to celebrate another milestone. Bree's high school graduation. "Mom, can I go sit with my friends?" Jane asked as we all piled out of our vehicles at the school parking lot.

"Sure, just come find us when it's over. I want pictures of all of us as a family." I reminded her, shaking my camera for emphasis.

She nodded before bolting towards a group of giggling teenage girls. "Boys?" I asked turning towards them.

They smiled and nodded. "Same thing applies. Don't make me have to come find you." I warned them with a raised eyebrow.

They all quickly nodded before disappearing into the crowds. Edward just chuckled as he handed me Elli as he picked up Elijah. "We're stuck with these two, I'm afraid." I told him as I playfully tickled Elli's stomach.

"Damn, I was hoping to ravish you under the bleachers." He whispered against my ear playfully.

I shoved him away as I headed for the bleachers. Riley had come with Bree and has saved us a few bleachers for our crowd. A few minutes later we were watching the graduates line up when Seth slid onto the bench in front of me. "We'll there's my long lost son." I teased him as ruffled his hair.

"Sorry, Mama B. I'll do better to visit now that I'm out for the summer." He said sweetly as he flashed those big brown eyes at me. "Especially if you make that peach cobbler of yours?"

Before I could respond a tall lanky figure slid in behind me. "Did somebody mention Mama B's peach cobbler?" asked Sam as he stuck his head between Edward and I. "Just tell me when and I'll be there." He said as he popped a kiss to my cheek. "Hi." He whispered against my cheek. I reached back to pat him on the cheek.

"Hi yourself. Where's Em?" I asked when I didn't see her sitting beside him.

He smiled at me. "She's coming. Had to make a pit stop at the bathrooms first."

I nodded as the principal cleared his throat to gather our attention. After his introductory speech he called the Valedictorian of the small class of 58 students to take the podium.

I couldn't hold back the tears as Bree stepped up to the podium and smiled at the crowd. She hadn't said anything to me about being the Valedictorian of her graduating class. "Wow." I muttered more to myself as I swiped the tears from my cheeks as I began snapping picture after picture of my girl.

"Thank you Principal Johnson. I'm going to try to keep this fairly short because I know it's hot out here, the mosquito's are out, and we all have big plans to get to." Bree said causing the crowd to chuckle, myself included. "I started this school year off as a pregnant teenager that was thrown out of the only home I had ever known because I stood up for what I believed in. Thankfully, there was an amazing woman who willingly took my little family in and showed us all three what family is really about. Right after I had my daughter on Christmas break I thought about dropping out of school because I didn't want to leave my newborn child at home or in a daycare. But it was explained to me that we can all be passionate about something but the bills still have to be paid. And being able to give my daughter the future I want for her will only be achieved through working hard and doing my best at everything. I became passionate about my education and I succeeded!" Bree said excitedly before taking a deep breath and continuing her speech. "I hope each and every person here finds something to be passionate about and has the support that will allow them to flourish like I was lucky enough to find. Now, I've prattled on enough so my final words will be these. We all leave a legacy behind and this marks the beginning so let's make our people and supporters proud!" she said before nodding and taking a step away from the podium.

EDWARD

After Bree got her diploma and we all posed for numerous pictures we headed to the local Mexican restaurant to get dinner. "Should I be insulted? I don't remember you shedding a single tear at my graduation." Sam teased Bella as we all sat down at the long row of tables we had 'reserved' last week.

Bella reached over and popped him upside the head playfully. "Bring back memories now?" she said with a crooked smile.

"Yep." Sam said with a smile.

Seth just couldn't leave well enough alone. "You didn't cry at my graduation either, Mama B. Are you getting soft in your old age?" he teased her.

Bella turned her steady gaze on him and I saw him cringe and swallow hard. "I wasn't too old to dump your drunk ass in that ice filled horse trough now was I?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"No ma'am. I've apologized several times about using the horse trough for a beer cooler after you allowed us to hang out in the barn to celebrate." He said as a smile crossed Bella's face.

"And you are forgiven but any time you need reminding that I'm still your mother and will never be too old to handle you just let me know." She said before leaning back in her chair with a huge smile on her face while the rest of us teased Seth about being put in his place.

Three weeks after graduation the transition contract was signed and it was officially moving day. "Bella?" I called out as I searched the house for her.

"In here." She called back weakly.

I found her laying cheek to tile with our bathroom floor. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I wet a washcloth to wipe her sweaty flushed face.

"I think it's the shrimp I ate last night." She mumbled softly.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

JUNE 28, 2013

EDWARD

"What all is on that list?" Emmett grumbled as we walked through the grocery aisles getting every single item on the two page list the women had given us before shooing us out of the house.

I shoved him as I grabbed a bag of red potatoes. "It was you that mentioned our annual fourth celebration. You got to remember I have six kids under my room while yours still eats for free." I explained as we headed for the meat department.

"I figured we would just grill burgers and have chips and dip like usual. Not this whole dinner thing the girls planned." Emmett explained as he grabbed three racks of ribs while I grabbed three packages of hamburger meat while Jasper grabbed several packages of hot dogs.

"Dude, you do realize Bella and I alone have 19 people coming to this cookout, don't you?" I asked as we grabbed another stack of meat.

"19? Holy Hell." Jasper said shaking his head.

I nodded as I began ticking them off one by one. "Me, Bella, Janey, the three boys, the twins, Bree, Riley, and Fayth, Sam and Emily, Seth, Embry and Carlie, Billy, and Mom and Dad. Then you two and whoever you've invited."

"Nobody." Emmett said shaking his head. "We don't really know anybody that well yet."

I nodded in understanding because they had only been in Kansas for about six weeks. "Jazz, you invite anyone?"

He nodded. "Yeah. A couple of guys from the crew are coming." His house flipping business had surprisingly taken off and was doing fantastic. He had a small but loyal and steady crew that worked with him and not just for him.

"Katie?" I asked because the tiny thing was a firecracker and kept Seth tongue tied whenever they were in the same room. We had found it out a few weeks ago when Jasper and his crew did some remodeling to the attic space for the boys. Seth and Embry offered to help out but Seth kept tripping over stuff and stuttering at the spitfire that practically ran Jasper's crew.

"Oh yeah, she's coming. And said she was bringing a surprise guest too." Jasper said with a shrug of his shoulders. By the time we finished with our two page grocery list the bed of Bella's truck was covered in stuffed grocery bags.

Once back at the farm we groaned at the amount of bags we now had to unload. "You two want to carry the met to the freezer in the barn and I'll start toting the rest into the house?" I suggested as I wiped the sweat from my face. It was hot and humid today.

They both nodded before we started grabbing our bags.

I was stunned when I walked into the kitchen because Bella was standing at the kitchen sink in a bikini top and cutoff shorts that were sinfully short and showcased her long slender legs. "Now this is the perfect way to come home." I said as I sat my bags on the floor on my way to her.

"It's hot so we decided it was the perfect day for a splash in the water." She told me with a wink as she turned to face me causing me to groan as her boob's were on clear display despite her bikini top.

Putting my hands on her hips I pulled her flush against my suddenly straining shorts. "I hope that waters cold because you're killing me in this getup." I told her as I rubbed my nose against hers playfully.

"Nothing is cold outside this time of year. Should we work this out another way?" she asked as she scraped her nails through my hair causing me to groan and buck my hips against hers.

I suddenly tossed her over my shoulder before quickly walking down the hall to our room. "Where is everybody?" I asked as she tugged my shirt over my head.

"Out." She said as she tugged her shorts and bikini bottoms down in one fell swoop. "We gotta be quick."

I turned her around and placed her hands on the football of our bed. "Hang on." I told her as I slid inside her soaked center causing both of us to pause and relish in being connected. Our coupling was frantic but amazing and left us panting heavily on the bed. "Wow." I mumbled as I pulled Bella against my sweaty chest. "A man could get used to coming home to this after grocery shopping."

She slapped my chest before pushing herself up and off the bed. "Get dressed while I go clean up. We have groceries to put up before we leave." She said grabbing her shorts and bikini bottoms off the floor.

"That's more like it." I mumbled to myself as I headed myself off the bed.

By the time we got all of the groceries put away Rose, Alice, and the kids were back from town. With surprise visitors. "Ma?" I asked as I squinted at the woman climbing out of the passenger seat of Rose's car.

"Surprise, baby." Bella said as she popped a quick kiss to my cheek on her way to greet my mother.

It took me a few moments before I got my feet to moving but once I did I quickly raced to my mom where I picked her up swinging her around. She laughed freely as I twirled her around a few times before setting her back on her feet. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming for a few more days? Where's Dad?" I rambled quickly.

Once I was finished my mom looked up at me and smiled. "It's nice to see you too, son. I missed you and my grandkids so Bella suggested I come a few days early so I could spend more time with you guys. Your father on the other hand won't be joining is this trip."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion because while my father didn't approve of my choices and the way I lived my life he adored my mother and thought the sun rose and set on her. They were so sickeningly in love and weren't ashamed to show it that it used to embarrass me but now I understood since I felt the same way about Bella. "What did he do?" I asked as I clenched my fists in irritation.

My mom patted my cheek. "Nothing a few days and nights alone in our home won't fix. I promise."

I nodded as I kissed her on the cheek as Alice pulled up in Jasper's truck with the rest of the kids who were decked out in swimsuits. "We're all going swimming, you want to go?" I asked politely but I already knew she would decline. She was terrified of deep water.

She predictably shook her head. "No thanks, son. I've already been invited by everyone else but I'm going to be a doting grandmother and watch the little ones while you guys go have fun." She said as she plucked baby Joshua from Emmett's arms.

As we were getting ready to load up ten minutes later I asked one last time. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Ma? I can stay so we can catch up. I can swim any time."

She physically shoved me out the door. "Go have fun with your friends and girlfriend while I spoil my grand babies."

I nodded reluctantly as I descended the steps and climbed behind Bella on one of the four wheelers she owned. "I love you." I told Bella as I placed a kiss behind her ear.

"I love you too. I'm glad you worry about your mom so much, it shows what kind of man you are. But are you ready for some fun now?" she asked as she started the four wheeler.

"Yes."

Today was the day I was going to give Bella her story worthy proposal. But first, there was something important I needed to do. As I pulled into the local diner I saw the group of men I wanted to speak to standing beside the front door. It was the morning of the fourth and I had used the excuse that I had forgotten to buy charcoal for the grill to keep Bella from knowing what I was really up to.

"Morning guys. Who's hungry?" I asked as I walked up to Sam, Seth, Riley, and Billy.

Once breakfast was ordered I pulled the small wooden box out of my pocket and sat it on the table. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"Today?" Sam asked as he looked me straight on.

I nodded. "Yes. This evening right at sunset."

"Good. I just got one thing to say and I think we can all agree on this. You hurt her and we hurt you." He said seriously while all the other guys nodded in agreement.

I nodded in understanding. "I would expect nothing less and if I ever hurt her I will lay myself before you willingly. I love her."

Billy picked up the box and looked at me and I nodded giving him permission to look at the ring. He whistled as the ring came into view. "She's a beauty and will suit Bella perfectly." He said as he handed the box back to me.

"Thanks. I knew it was the one the moment I saw it." I told him as I pocketed the box just as our breakfast was delivered.

We were about halfway through the meal when Billy suddenly sat his fork down. "Edward, I knew Bella's parents for years before they were killed and I love that girl as if she were my own. You make her face light up like no other ever has and I believe with every fiber of my being that Charlie Swan would give you his blessing just as I do."

BELLA

As I walked into the house from the garden I smiled at seeing Bree and Jane standing at the stove with Esme. "Having fun girls?" I asked as I walked over to see what they were cooking.

Both girls nodded but as I neared the stove whatever they were cooking caused my stomach to roll. "What are you cooking?" I asked as I breathed through my mouth willing my stomach to settle down.

"Baked beans. Mama, you okay?" Jane asked as I unloaded my arms of the fresh vegetables and herbs onto the table.

Suddenly I clamped a hand over my mouth as I raced for the hall bathroom. I barely made it before my breakfast made a reappearance. A knock on the door caused me to groan as I looked up to see Esme standing there. "I'm sorry." I apologized at my reaction to her baked beans that Edward had bragged about since Esme had shown up a few days ago.

"Nonsense. When I was first pregnant with Edward I couldn't stand the smell of chocolate which Carlisle has a weakness for." She said as she handed me a cool tag to wipe my face with.

I shook my head as I leaned back against the wall. "I was told years ago that getting pregnant would take a miracle."

Esme knelt down beside me. "Miracles happen everyday, sweetheart. Edward is my miracle. I was also told I could never have children but I did and was grateful every day that I had my precious boy."

"I had no idea. That's what spurred me to start taking in the kids but now I couldn't imagine my life any other way." I told her as I pulled my knees to my chest resting my head on them. "I am already a mother, eight times over."

Esme nodded. "Maybe having all these kids around took the pressure off and a greater power took over to bless you in ways you gave up on long ago. How about I run to town and buy a test?"

An hour later I was staring the two tests as they lay on the bathroom vanity. I was dumbfounded. "Mama B, you okay?" Bree asked as she knocked on the bathroom door. "You've been in here a really long time."

Flipping the lock I opened the door and heard her gasp as she spotted the tests. "Are you…" she questioned as she looked to me with wide eyes. "I thought you couldn't…" again trailing off in disbelief.

"I didn't think I could either. But apparently it's a miracle, according to Esme." I told her as I wrapped my hands around my waist.

She flung her arms around me knocking me back a few steps. "I'm so happy for you, Mama B. We're getting a baby brother or sister." She said jumping up and down slightly.

I patted her arm as I glanced at the tests one more time, letting it all sink in. I was having a baby. "Seems like it."

Thankfully after the baked beans were off the stove and in the refrigerator I was able to help out with the massive dinner we were attempting to pull off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Unfortunately guys, we're almost to the end. The next few chapters will be skipping through time settling a few open story lines and getting everybody into their happily ever afters.**

 **Thank you guys so very much for sticking with me through this story.**

 **I'm not sure about the rest of the world, but for the US the beginning of the year is a great time because it's REFUND SEASON. Which means a new computer will be bought and I will be finishing up my stories that are incomplete so stick around for upcoming chapters in the W.I.P. stories in the next month or so.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

July 4, 2013

BELLA

As I stood at the counter cutting the potatoes for the potato salad Esme handed me a small purple envelope with my name on it. "What's this?" I asked as I laid the knife down and wiped my hands on a towel before taking the card from her.

"I don't know, Edward said to give it to you at 10:30." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Smiling I opened the envelope to reveal a card with Edward's handwriting on it inside. Pulling the card out I smiled at the words he had written.

 _Are you ready for your story worthy tale?_

Tears sprung to my eyes as I tucked the card back into the envelope. Fanning my face I smiled at Esme as I silently turned back to my potatoes.

At 11:30 on the dot Bree handed me another envelope. "Mama B, Edward said give this to you at exactly eleven so here." She said as she balanced Fayth on her hip.

"Thanks, sweetheart." I told her as I saw the envelope had my name and the time written on it.

Bree smiled as I opened the envelope. "He's proposing isn't he?"

I nodded at her. "He is."

She giggled as she left me alone in the kitchen with my envelope.

 _Your generosity is what first attracted me to you._

I was ready when Alice showed up at 12:30. "He's so romantic." She gushed as she handed me the next envelope.

"He is. Did you know he already proposed once and I accepted?" I asked her as I fingered the envelope.

She shook her head. "When?"

I chuckled. "After we had marathon sex after Lauren's funeral." I told her with a roll of my eyes.

She laughed out loud at that one. "Sounds about right. So why haven't you guys said anything and what's all of this for?"

"I wanted a proposal I could tell my kids and grandkids one day. So this is him giving it to me." I said with a huge smile.

"Damn, he's good."

"Indeed he is." I said as I pulled the card from the envelope.

I sighed out loud as I read his words.

 _Your ability to love so unconditionally sealed the deal for me._

"God, I love that man. Can you give him something for me?" I asked as I tucked the card back into the envelope.

She nodded and I handed her a folded piece of paper with Edwards name written on the outside. "Sure thing." She said as she left the kitchen smiling. Inside the paper was a single sentence. **Your devotion and dedication to your children is what made me take a chance with you.**

At 1:30 I was sliding the last of the dishes into the refrigerator as Elli and Elijah came running into the room holding a familiar looking envelope. "B! B!" they called excitedly as Elijah waved the envelope at me. "Here." They both said waving the envelope at me.

I popped a kiss to the top of their heads as I took the envelope. "Thanks, guys. Nana is waiting in the living room for you two." I said as I turned them in the right direction. As if it was planned they both let out a huge yawn as they scurried towards the living room while I sunk into a kitchen chair.

 _I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I never want to._

I was swiping the tears from my cheek when Edward walked in from the back deck. He had been making himself scarce all day.

I sent my note back to Edward via Elli, I wasn't worked about it being delivered at a specific time.

 **Most think it's a miracle that I gave you a chance, but miracles happen everyday**.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus brought me the next envelope at 2:30 on the dot, as expected.

"Here, Mama B." Marcus said handing me the envelope.

I smiled at them. "How much is he paying you?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"Five dollars in the swear jar." Aro said with a huge smile.

"Nice job, kid. I'll give you five more if you take a note back to Edward." I said going to dig a five dollar bill out of my purse.

Marcus held his hand out and smiled while Aro held the jar out. "Deal." Caius said.

 _I never believed in soul mates until I met you_.

 **All children, no matter their age, are a gift to be treasured. Thank you for treasuring mine.**

Jane delivered the next note at 3:30, just as I was pulling dishes from the cabinets to set the outside tables. "Is he proposing?" Jane asked bluntly as she handed me the envelope.

I smiled and nodded. "Seems that way. How do you feel about that?" I asked as I pulled out a chair and sat down motioning for her to join me at the table.

She shrugged as she sat down. "We took a walk earlier and talked a little bit. He asked if I felt uncomfortable with him living and honestly I don't. I know that Edward will never do to me what that jerk did. I feel safe with him."

I hugged her tightly. "That's good sweetheart. I'm glad you and he get along so well because being your mother comes first. Always."

She returned my hug before standing up. "I'll carry these out to Nana Esme while you read your note." She said with a smile.

"Can you give this to Edward while you're out there?" I asked pulling the note from my back pocket.

She nodded before grabbing the stack of plates, placing the note on top. **A fairytale is never complete without a curve ball or two.**

As I read his note I had to fan my face to keep the tears from falling.

 _I will spend every day of forever making sure that you know how special you are to me._

We were sitting around the large table chatting when Sam handed me another envelope. I smiled down at Edward as I handed Sam Edward's note. "Touché, Miss Swan." Edwards said as he took the paper from Sam. **Congratulations you're going to be a daddy again in 8 or 9 months.**

All eyes were on me as I opened the envelope. "Are you all in on this?" I asked as I pulled the card out.

Katie, one of Jasper's work crew, spoke up. "Not me, though it is incredibly romantic to watch." She said as she jiggled her 9 month old daughter, Kinley, on her lap. When she arrived a few hours ago she was so nervous about everybody finding out she had a baby that she was nearly in tears. Seth didn't even bat an eye at the little one attached to Katie's hip.

We all chuckled as Edward and I read our notes.

 _There aren't enough words in the world to accurately tell you how much I love you but I do love you. So much my heart aches when you're not close._

When I locked eyes with Edward we both smiled as I mouthed back to him that I loved him too. "You're turn."

I watched anxiously as he unfolded the paper and read the words on the last note I intended to give him today. I saw his grow wide before glancing from me back to the paper then back to me. I nodded as he stared at me with a smile on his face and watery eyes. I grinned back at him. He looked around at our friends and family gathered around the table looking at us curiously when he suddenly shouted. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" as he jumped up and rushed to my side pulling me from the chair spinning me around in his excitement.

He went to place a kiss on my lips but I stopped him with a hand over his mouth. "Your child doesn't like baked beans right now." I told him with a smile as everybody at the table laughed before congratulating us.

EDWARD

"Happiness looks amazing on you, son." My mom said as she stepped up beside me to rinse the dishes I was washing.

I smiled over at her. "Thanks, Ma. You didn't seem surprised about the baby news."

"I'm the one that went and bought the tests for her to take." She said as she rinsed the pots and pans as I handed them to her.

"I'm glad she had you there though I wished it were me. You are the next best person. Thank you." I whispered into her hair as I placed a kiss there.

She patted my cheek softly. "It was my pleasure, son. Now are you gonna let me in on this proposal that's coming up?"

I shook my head. "Sorry Ma. No can do." I told her as I looked out the kitchen window and saw that Sam and Seth were lighting the citronella torches that surrounded the deck. "You'll find out soon enough so don't worry too much."

Once the dishes were done, food put away, and deck put back to its original space everybody settled around the deck and conversation flowed easily amongst the mixed crowd. Just as the sky started to change colors I stood up and walked over to Bella who was deep into a conversation with all the women. I could only assume it was about weddings and babies. As I got closer I smiled because I was correct. Babies. More specifically our baby. "Can I steal you for a minute?" I asked Bella in her ear causing her to jump slightly.

"You scared me." She said as she turned around to look at me. She looked me in the eyes as if she was searching for something. "Now?" she asked quietly.

I nodded as I held my hand out for her to take. "Now." I confirmed as she lay her hand in mine as she stood from her chair. I led her to the steps of the deck so everybody could see. Some were recording for future 'story telling' purposes while others were simply watching. "I love you, Isabella. I love everything about you. I'm not going to drag this out because I have said the most important things in the notes our friends and family have been bestowing upon you today. You have just made one of my dreams come true so now it's your turn. I hole this whole day lives up to some of your TV proposals. If not, we have the rest of our lives to perfect it. " I paused briefly as I bent down on one knee and pulled the familiar box out of my pocket. "Marry me?" I asked as I flipped open the box she had refused to look inside of last time it made its appearance.

She nodded as tears poured down her cheeks.

Chuckling I slid the ring from the box and onto her finger. "I don't think our audience heard your answer, love." I told her as I stood up and wrapped my arms around her.

"YES! YES! A thousand times yes!" she shouted as I spun her around.

Just as I was about to seal the deal with a kiss she gave me that look but it didn't stop me from planting my lips firmly on hers. When we broke apart I smirked down at her. "Minty fresh, just for you, baby."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

EDWARD

The next few months brought a bunch of changes for our little family.

In August I started my college journey while Elli and Elijah started nursery school.

In late September we got to hear the 'thump thump' of our baby's heartbeat but our own hearts stopped when the doctor paused midway through with a frown on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked the doctor as Bella gripped my hand tightly.

The doctor shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, per s but I want to double check something before I explain what I heard. How would you two like to take a peak at this little one?"

Bella and I both nodded. "Yes, please." We said nervously.

We both breathed a sigh of relief when we saw our baby on the small screen until the doctor asked "How do you feel about twins?"

In mid October I looked out over our backyard at all of our friends and family that had come to celebrate our marriage. We had a really small gathering that included Sam and Emily, Seth, Katie and Kinley , Embry and his boyfriend Jared, Bree, Fayth, and Riley, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and my mom and dad.

I was mesmerized as my beautiful bride stepped into view. She was breathtaking in her flowing dress that enhanced her growing stomach where our daughters rested. She and Billy walked arm in arm down the aisle both of them with wide smiles on their faces. When she finally reached me Minister Webbed asked the all important question "Who gives this bride to this man?"

Bella and Billy both wavered on what to say here so I couldn't stop my eyes from watering up at Billy's answer. "With great honor I give this woman to this man in honor of her father, Charlie Swan."

 _Bella and I opted for simple vows we wrote ourselves, together._

 _I promise to always make you smile everyday._

 _I promise to make you laugh for the rest of my life._

 _I promise to love you for forever and a day._

 _I promise that when life gets tough I will be there to remind you_

 _that you always have someone in your corner._

 _I absolutely promise to be by your side until we draw our last breaths._

With rings exchanged and a kiss to seal the deal we got to the fun stuff. Celebrating with our friends and family before whisking my bride away for a two night stay in Kansas City.

In December we celebrated Fayth's first birthday with a huge party at the house which led to the discussion of adding more rooms onto the house to accommodate everyone. We ended up settling on adding three bedrooms, a bathroom, and a large family room onto the back of the house. The only problem with this was that it wouldn't be finished before the babies were born which meant we would be bringing newborns home to a construction sight. "Is there anything I can do to help get this finished by February?" I asked Jasper as we leaned rested on the couch with full stomachs after a huge Christmas dinner.

Jasper sighed as he sat up. "Edward we're going to do everything we can do be done by Bella's due date but that gives us five weeks in the middle of the winter to get this started and finished."

Thank God for small miracles because we were given the all clear to use the new space on February 12th and the other two small miracles came two days later on Valentine's day.

Charlotte Renee Cullen and Jacquelyn Ray Cullen decided they were ready to come out in the middle of the night. "Edward, wake up." Bella said as she shook my shoulder urgently.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I quickly came alert and swung my feet off the bed.

Bella stepped back as she cradled her stomach. "It's time. Get up and get dressed. Billy is on his way to sit with the kids until Bree gets here in the morning." She explained as I pulled on yesterday's jeans and my hoodie Bella had gotten me for Christmas.

I helped Bella to the living room where I helped her into her jacket and boots before stomping my feet into my own boots. Bella paced the living room while I ran out to crank the ride to warm it up while we waited on Billy.

Six hours after Bella had woke me up Charlotte Renee and Jacquelyn Ray made their appearance. "They're perfect, baby." I told Bella as I cradled Jack in my arms while Bella attempted to feed Charlie.

"That they are. I love you." She said as she smiled over at me.

Walking to her I placed a kiss to her lips just as there was a knock on the door. I laid Jack back in her plastic crib to go answer the door. We weren't expecting anyone for a few more hours. It was the lactation consultant to help Bella with getting the babies to nurse. I left them to it while I called home.

"Hello?" Jane answered the phone.

"Hey Janey. How are things going?" I asked as I walked down to the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat.

"Good. Can we come yet? We want to see Mama and the babies. How are they?" she rattled quickly.

"Everybody is doing great. You guys can come after lunch so mom has a chance to catch a small nap, okay?"

"Okay."

It didn't take long for the newness and cuteness to wear off for the older kids because by spring break they were practically begging to go to Texas for the week with my mom who had been in town to help with the babies and house since I was still in school full time. "Please can we go? We asked you days ago and you still haven't given us an answer." Jane asked as she stood at the foot of our bed the night before my mom was scheduled to fly back home.

Smiling over at Bella who was nursing Charlie and Jack, she winked at me. I turned back to Jane who was twisting her hands together anxiously. "Same rules apply there as they do here." I started but had to stop as she began dancing around excitedly. When she was done celebrating I had her go get her brothers.

When they all four stood in front of our bed I sat up to face them head-on. "Your Mom and I agreed to let you go to Texas for the week but the same rules you have here apply there too." At their excited nods I smiled at them. "What are the rules?"

"Pick up after ourselves. Nana's not our maid." Aro said.

"No electronics at meal times or after eight." Caius said with a grin.

"No attitudes or back talking. Be the respectful kids you have taught us to be." Jane finished with a huge face splitting grin.

That week with just the babies at home led to our next surprise.

"Are we going to tell anyone yet?" I asked Bella as I held her hair the morning of our Independence Day cookout while she heaved into the toilet.

When she sat back I handed her the washcloth I had wet. "I don't think I can hide it anymore. I'm showing quicker this time around."

"But at least it's just one this time. Two sets of twins is more than enough." I told her as I helped her off the bathroom floor.

As if on cue Charlie and Jack both started crying while Elli ran into the bedroom in tears with Elijah right behind her. "Bubba slap me." Elli wailed as she ran to me while Elijah ducked his head and walked to Bella.

I sat them both on the bed while Bella went to nurse Charlie and Jack. "Why did you slap your sister?" I asked Elijah as I looked at the spot Elli was holding on her arm.

Predictably Elijah shrugged as tears began to fill his eyes. "Elli why did Elijah hit you?" I asked her as I placed a soft kiss to her arm.

Her eyes filled with tears too. "I just wanna play blocks too." She whimpered before the tears began to fall down her cheeks and her lower lip trembled.

I pulled her onto my lap as I sat on the bed next to Elijah. "Did you slap her because she was playing with the blocks?" I asked Elijah.

He nodded as he hung his head. "Elijah Michael, how many times do we have to tell you that we share our toys and that hitting people is not nice?" I asked him firmly which caused him to start crying as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Three minutes in your chair. Go." I told him as I sat him on his feet. I heard as he pushed the start button on his chair that would let him know when he could get up.

"Did you ask to play with his blocks before you got them out?" I asked Elli as I wiped her cheeks.

Elli shook her head as she turned her big eyes on me. "Those eyes aren't going to work this time. What are we supposed to do before getting something that's not ours?" I asked her as I sat her on her feet.

"Always ask first. Chair?" she asked softly.

I nodded at her. "Yes ma'am." I said and she headed for her timeout chair. I heard her timer beep too so I then went to find my beautiful wife and daughters.

At almost six months old the girls were no longer the tiny six pound babies we brought home from the hospital. "Good morning, my girls." I called out as I entered their nursery, which was the same room Elli and Elijah first used.

Charlie pulled away from Bella and squealed when she saw me. Bella rolled her eyes as she sat Charlie up so I could get her. "She hasn't had enough." She warned me as she fastened her bra back on that side.

I went to the mini fridge we kept in their room and pulled a bottle from the shelf and popped it in her mouth. "You just wanted Daddy to feed you, huh?" I asked her as I sat in the rocker next to Bella's.

"She's spoiled is what's wrong with her."

"There is nothing wrong with that." I reiterated.

BELLA

Holding my sweet Carter Anthony in my arms as he cooed up at me was the best way to start my mornings. Carter was two months old today and we were getting ready to celebrate his big sister's first birthday. "How's Momma's sweet boy, huh?" I asked as I lifted my shirt and bra up so he could nurse before his sisters woke up and wanted their breakfast. I had nursed the girls exclusively until Carter was born and I developed an infection and couldn't anymore.

"How's my boy this morning?" Edward asked as he walked into the room wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms and a sexy smile.

I smiled at him as I relaxed into the rocker in his nursery. "Hungry." I commented as Carter began sucking hungrily causing me to wince slightly.

Edward chuckled as he rubbed Carter's dark brown curls causing the baby to open his eyes and look around while still suckling. "Go easy on Momma, dude." He said as he placed a kiss on my lips then Carter's head.

Once Carter was contently swinging in his baby swing while Edward decorated the living room for the party later I headed for Charlie and Jake's room. "Good morning birthday girl's." I called out as I flipped on their light. They both squinted up at me from their cribs with frowns on their faces. I chuckled because they inherited my hatred of being woke up early that I got over when I became a responsible adult.

Instead of changing them out of their pj's like usual I left them in them until it was time to put on their birthday outfits. "Ready to go find Daddy and breakfast?" I asked as I scooped each one of them into my arms.

They both nodded as they lay their heads on my shoulders.

Everybody started arriving while the kids were still down for their naps. "Hi, sweet girl." Esme said as she wrapped me up in a huge hug.

It was awesome when she visited because it allowed me to have a mother around to mother me. "I'm so glad you're here." I whispered in her hair as I hugged her tightly.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, sweet girl. I have a surprise for you though." She said pulling back from our hug to cradle my face. "You want it now or later?" she asked with a smile.

"Now, of course."

She smiled as she reached into her purse pulling something out and handing it to me.

Looking through the papers I saw a beautiful stone and stucco house surrounded by trees. "What's this?" I asked nervously.

"The house Carlisle and I are closing on later this week. He has a second interview at the hospital in Kansas City. It's closer than us being in Texas but still far enough away for privacy." She said with a huge smile. "We can take all the grandkids for weekend visits and stuff."

I flung my arms around her again. "That's amazing."


End file.
